Danganronpa: Promesa de esperanza
by Kevin4491
Summary: "Ella no es como todas las demás" "El no es como todos los demás" "Ella es muy impredecible, pero puedo entenderla" "El es muy simple, sin embargo es impredecible" "Yo le prometi salvarla de su trance enloquecido" "Yo le prometi salvarlo de una absurda rutina" "Despues de todo..." "Despues de todo..." "Soy el unico que la entiende" "Es el unico que me importa"
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Notas:

-Esta será mi segunda historia, sin embargo, no soy tan conocedor de Danganronpa o de las historias con temática de romance toxico, hare lo mejor que pueda para crear una buena historia tratando de apegarme a la personalidad de cada personaje lo mejor posible.-

No soy dueño ni creador de Danganronpa, sin más comencemos.

* * *

Esa enorme academia era visiblemente elevada, en comparación al entorno que lo rodeaba.

La Academia Privada Pico de Esperanza

Académicos, deportistas, artistas y jóvenes famosos del mundo del espectáculo entre muchos otros.

La academia reúne a los mejores estudiantes en diversos campos con el objetivo de ayudarlos a crecer.

Es una academia reconocida por el gobierno que opera con privilegios.

Cada uno de los estudiantes debe cumplir 2 requisitos: Ser el mejor en su campo y ser un estudiante de preparatoria por lo que nadie puede inscribirse sino que la propia academia tiene que contactarte.

Algo que destacar de esta escuela es que sus estudiantes poseen personalidades únicas, por ejemplo:

—"Un viento acaba de soplar…"— se escuchó la voz de una chica peli rosa que empezaba a recitar como si de un poema se tratara.

—"Una joven chica hermosa y misteriosa, parada en la entrada de aquella academia tan prestigiosa y pomposa, Enoshima Junko." —

—"Mientras que a su lado permanecía… Si, una de las hermanas de la desesperación, la apestosa… Ikusaba Mukuro" —

—"Este evento seria el comienzo de una vida escolar que convertiría la academia en un lugar desolado, lleno de caras llorosas y corazones rotos en nombre de la reina suprema de la desesperación…" —

—"O al menos esa es la idea si es que esta Academia no lograba calmar la peligrosa sensación de aburrimiento de esta reina" —

—La narración es tu actual obsesión, ¿Junko-chan? —

—"Supongo, aunque ya me aburrí" —

— ¡Aquí es donde comienza nuestra nueva vida escolar! —

— Upupupupu ¡Estoy tan emocionada! —

—Tal vez tenga un encuentro destinado con alguien. —

Ellas 2 son un ejemplo de ello, 2 hermanas gemelas que fueron seleccionadas por su propio talento.

La hermana mayor, Ikusaba Mukuro, una chica de cabello negro y corto, sus ojos son color azul claro, una chica que desde una edad temprana recibió entrenamiento militar en el uso de armas de fuego y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo un prodigio en las artes militares, un hecho que es demostrado al haber pertenecido al grupo de mercenarios "Fenrir" y que durante su tiempo en este grupo, nunca recibió una sola herida en ninguna misión, razón suficiente para ser reclutada como la estudiante Soldado de nivel Súper Preparatoria.

En cuanto a su hermana menor, Enoshima Junko, cabello rubio fresa atado en 2 largas y gruesas coletas, ojos color azul claro que se diferencian de su hermana al ser más redondos, posee una figura que es capaz de dejar hipnotizar a cualquiera, una chica con una personalidad muy colorida y gustos extravagantes que le valieron volverse famosa como modelo siendo este la razón por la que fue reclutada como la estudiante Fashionista de nivel Súper Preparatoria, aunque solo es una fachada para esconder su verdadero talento.

Mientras Junko pensaba en ello, ella y su hermana se dirigieron al gimnasio del edificio principal de la academia, lugar donde sería la ceremonia de ingreso de los estudiantes de la clase 78.

En el lugar, el gimnasio estaba decorado para recibir a sus nuevos estudiantes, en el interior del gimnasio habían varias sillas que dividían el gimnasio en 4 cuadrantes, en la esquina superior izquierda se encontraban los estudiantes de la clase 76, en la esquina superior derecha se encontraba la clase 77-A, en la esquina inferior izquierda se encontraba la clase 77-B y finalmente, en la esquina inferior derecha se encontraban sentados los estudiantes de la clase 78, entre los cuales, podemos encontrar a las autoproclamadas hermanas de la desesperación las cuales contemplaban a sus nuevos compañeros, o al menos la menor de las hermanas los analizaba.

En frente en el podio, se podía ver a un hombre de 30 años vestido con un traje, era el director de la academia, Kirigiri Jin el cual estaba dando un discurso que francamente estaba aburriendo a algunos de los estudiantes presentes.

Al terminar el discurso de bienvenida, en el cual más de uno se quedó dormido, las clases presentes volvieron a sus aulas en donde la clase 78 fueron guiados por uno de los profesores de la academia para comenzar con las presentaciones.

Al entrar al aula, cada uno de los 16 estudiantes se sentó donde quiso, la profesora que era una peliblanca de 26 años se presentó ante la clase como Takamiya Mio, (haber cuantos la reconocen) les pidió a cada uno de sus estudiantes que se presentara.

El primero en presentarse fue un chico pelinegro cuyo cabello es corto y puntiagudo, con grandes cejas y ojos de color rojo intenso.

—Soy Ishimaru Kiyotaka, ¡Y creo en la simplicidad audaz! ¡Trabajemos juntos en nuestra cruzada académica! — se presentó el ahora conocido Kiyotaka de forma energética.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka, un estudiante que asistió a una famosa escuela privada en donde gano los máximos honores cada año. Básicamente, un estudiante de honor impecable que es muy conocido por el trabajo que realizo en el Comité de Moral Pública de la comunidad. Se dice que valora las reglas por encima de todo lo demás obteniendo el título estudiante Brújula Moral de nivel Súper Preparatoria.

La siguiente en presentarse fue una chica de cabello largo y oscuro color púrpura que tiene en dos trenzas detrás de ella. Ella tiene ojos grises y grandes gafas redondas con montura metálica.

—N-No es que vayan a recordar mi nombre, pero soy Fukawa… Fukawa Toko. —

La chica que escribió una novela a los 10 años, lo que hizo que su carrera literaria comenzara. 2 años después, lanzo "So Lingers the Ocean", una obra de amor que se dice es su obra maestra. A pesar de su edad, ha ganado innumerables premios literarios y todos sus libros son best sellers instantáneos. Es por eso que es conocida como la estudiante Escritora Prodigio de nivel Súper Preparatoria. ¿De qué otra forma puedes llamar a una autora tan joven y talentosa?

La chica incomoda por las miradas se retiró rápidamente a su lugar, la siguiente fue una chica más alegre y carismática que la anterior. Tiene el cabello de un tono azulado oscuro suelto con tres pasadores en la parte delantera de su cabello.

—Hola, mi nombre es Maizono Sayaka, espero que seamos amigos. — con una sonrisa que ilumino a muchos de los hombres.

Siendo la cantante principal de un grupo de idols muy famoso por todo el país, existe una gran demanda para aparecer en televisión y en revistas de todo el mundo, esto la hizo entrar a la academia con el título estudiante Idol de nivel Súper Preparatoria.

El siguiente en pasar fue un chico con de un cantante de Punk-Rock, con pelo naranja de punta, un montón de piercings (sobre todo en las orejas), y una barba de perilla. Tiene los ojos de color azul pálido.

— ¡Yo! ¡Me llamo Kuwata León! ¡¿Cómo va todo?! — saludo León a sus compañeros.

Jugador de beisbol de los campeones de la escuela secundaria en las nacionales como el jugador estrella siendo un excelente espécimen atlético, cosa que le dio el título de estudiante Beisbolista de nivel Súper Preparatoria.

El siguiente en pasar fue un chico gordito con el pelo negro y un Ahoge puntiagudo. También lleva gafas.

— ¡Me dicen el alfa y el omega! ¡Mi nombre es Yamada Hifumi! — declaro el gordito con una voz grave mientras realizaba una pose de un personaje de anime, (Pose al estilo JoJo´s) hecho que hizo que se ganara una mirada en blanco colectiva de la clase 78.

—Nadie te va a llamar de esa forma. — fue la opinión colectiva de todo el grupo lo que causo que a Hifumi le saliera unas líneas negras en su cabeza indicando su depresión, todo esto mientras caminaba de nuevo a su asiento.

El chico que ama el anime y todo lo relacionado a él, siendo un dibujante de doujin, su trabajo ha sido muy reconocido en el mundo del fanfic, tanto que como tal surgieron leyendas de su trabajo como la vez que vendió 10000 copias de sus doujins durante el festival escolar de su escuela secundaria, entre otros rumores, logro convertirse en el estudiante Creador de Doujin de nivel Súper Preparatoria.

La siguiente en pasar, con una actitud muy alegre y una gran sonrisa, una chica de piel bronceada, su cabello es marrón y lo lleva recogido en una cola de caballo y el flequillo con una horquilla.

— ¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Aoi Asahina! Pero pueden decirme Hina. — se presentó la deportista energéticamente.

Batiendo records en todas las competencias en las que ha participado desde la escuela primaria. Incluso fue elegida representante en los juegos olímpicos, sin lugar a dudas la mejor nadadora profesional. Lo que la convirtió en la estudiante Nadadora de nivel Súper Preparatoria.

La siguiente en presentarse fue una "chica" de estatura pequeña, ágil y apariencia de muñeca con cabello cortó color marrón claro, corte en capas y ojos color avellana.

—Hola, es un placer conocerlos, soy Fujisaki Chihiro. — saludo tímidamente con un rubor en sus mejillas. —Lo siento, me avergüenzo un poco cada vez que me presento así. — Entonces ella dio una sonrisa. —De todos modos, espero que nos llevemos bien. —

La reacción de sus compañeros no se hizo esperar pues de inmediato se escuchó muchos gritos de las chicas alegando "Es muy adorable" "Es tan linda" "Llámame Onee-sama Fujisaki-chan"

Fujisaki Chihiro es muy conocida por todos los programas de vanguardia que ha creado recibiendo el título estudiante Programadora de nivel Súper Preparatoria. Una cosa que destacar de ella es su apariencia y personalidad que se asemeja mucho a un conejito tímido lo que le ha enamorado a toda una legión de fans tanto hombres como mujeres.

—Jejeje, gracias por recibirme tan amablemente. — dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro lo que ocasiono que sus compañeros quedaran aturdidos por su lindo comportamiento.

¿Ahora entienden porque todos están tan interesados en ella?

La siguiente fue una chica bella, con los ojos morados y una tez pálida. Ella lleva cabello suelto color lavanda, con flequillo y con una trenza a un lado, atada con una cinta de color negro.

—Mi nombre es Kirigiri Kyoko. — dijo la peli lavanda de forma seca, muy directa y fría.

Con una máscara de hierro y una personalidad que haría que cualquiera piense en ella como la Reina de Hielo, su nombre no aparece en ninguno de los foros, pues ella misma oculto muy bien su información personal y su talento de los medios, cualquiera pensaría que se trata de una persona sin identidad o presencia real.

—Disculpa, no te reconocemos de ningún lado, ¿Cuál es tu talento? — pregunto una chica con un traje de loli gótica.

—Soy la estudiante Detective de nivel Súper Preparatoria y antes de que alguien pregunte, sí, soy hija del director Kirigiri pero no quiero hablar al respecto. — declaro Kyoko muy seriamente a lo cual recibió un asentimiento silencio del grupo.

La siguiente en presentarse fue una chica muy conocida por todos la cual, iba arrastrando a su hermana gemela.

— ¡Hola, soy Enoshima Junko! ¡Pero pueden decirme Junko-chan! — dijo Junko con una amplia sonrisa mientras hacia el signo de paz.

—Soy Ikusaba Mukuro, la Onee-chan de Junko-chan. — se presentó Mukuro un poco nerviosa por el agarre de su hermana.

El siguiente en presentarse fue un joven alto y robusto con la piel un poco bronceada y un peinado muy inusual. (Que si me preguntan es como una mazorca o una baguette)

—Me llamo Ohwada Mondo. Encantado por esta jodida reunión. — dijo Mondo de forma despreocupada.

Es el actual líder de la pandilla de motociclistas más grande de Japón. Se ha ganado el respeto y el temor de todos los líderes de pandillas del país, recibiendo el titulo estudiante líder de motociclistas de nivel Súper Preparatoria.

— ¡Ohwada-kun! ¡Por favor modula tu lenguaje que es inapropiado en el entorno escolar! — reprendió Kiyotaka a su compañero el cual se molestó un poco.

— ¡AHH! ¡Acaso te atreves a sermonearme! — dijo Ohwada enojado.

Antes que las cosas se pusieran peor, una chica de cabello blanco y largo, delgada con músculos ligeramente remarcados se puso delante de Ohwada.

—Es suficiente Ohwada, detente antes de que alguien resulte lastimado. — hablo la chica con firmeza en su voz.

Ohwada apretó su puño mientras se iba a su asiento con una expresión de molestia. Ohwada parecía muy violento pero incluso alguien con un aspecto tan agresivo, jamás se atrevería a golpear a una chica.

—Soy Ogami Sakura. — dijo Sakura con simpleza.

Cualquiera que no conozca a Sakura, pensaría que fue algo bueno que Mondo no la atacara pero en realidad, quien fue afortunado fue Mondo, pues Sakura no era una chica común. Ha competido en un torneo de artes marciales y gano, ha peleado en más de 400 partidos y jamás ha perdido, esto la hizo obtener el título estudiante Luchadora de nivel Súper Preparatoria.

El siguiente en pasar fue un chico alto y delgado, de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

—Soy Togami Byakuya. — Dijo Byakuya brevemente para volver a su asiento.

Incluso entre los estudiantes definitivos, éste es especial. Heredero del conglomerado financiero de su familia. Ya comenzó a administrar operaciones comerciales, y sus propios activos personales son muy amplios. Siendo la definición de lo "excepcional", recibió el título estudiante Heredero de nivel Súper Preparatoria.

El siguiente en presentarse fue un estudiante de peinado extravagante, puntiagudo y largo el cual es castaño oscuro.

— ¡Soy Hagakure Yasuhiro! ¡Hiro para abreviar! Tómenlo con calma, ¿sí? ¡Sé que lo harán! —

Conocido como "Supernova" en la comunidad psíquica debido a su treinta por cierto de exactitud en sus predicciones, se le dio el título de estudiante Adivino de nivel Súper Preparatoria.

— ¡Oigan, que tal si al terminar las clases vamos por un trago! —

— ¿Qué? ¡Compañero Hagakure, somos estudiantes de Preparatoria, beber alcohol está prohibido en el reglamento! — reprendió Taka a Hiro quien seguía con su sonrisa.

—Oh, en realidad tengo 21 años, me han retenido un par de años, y bueno… es una larga historia. — respondió Yasuhiro casualmente.

— ¿Unos cuantos años? Si, apuesto a que es una larga historia. — respondió León de forma sarcástica.

La siguiente en pasar fue una chica de figura delgada y piel pálida, vestida con un traje de loli gótica, cabello negro con 2 coletas grandes en forma de taladro.

—No creo que nos hayan presentado antes, mi nombre es Celestia Ludenberg, pero preferiría que me llamaran Celeste. — saludo Celeste cortésmente.

La autodenominada "Celestia Ludenberg" es la mejor jugadora que nunca ha perdido una apuesta, aparte de su evidente amor por la ropa de loli gótica, todo sobre ella está envuelta en un velo de mentiras. Se dice que participo y gano un torneo de juego clandestino, ganando el título "Reina de los mentirosos".

Elimino completamente a la competencia quitándoles todos sus ahorros de vida y riéndose de forma cruel y cortes al mismo tiempo. Fue su buena suerte en las apuestas lo que la convirtieron en la estudiante Apostadora de nivel Súper Preparatoria.

Finalmente llegamos con el último estudiante el cual es un chico de constitución delgada y pequeña, siendo más baja que la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase. Tiene el pelo castaño puntiagudo y despeinado con un ahoge prominente y ojos color avellana.

—Umm… ¿Cómo les va? Me llamo Naegi Makoto. — dijo Makoto con nerviosismo en su voz.

De repente, algunas de las chicas comenzaron a reír levemente por la presentación de Makoto ya que les pareció muy puro e inocente, algo que hizo que Makoto se sonrojara.

—No te reconozco de ningún lado lo que significa que no eres famoso, ¿Cuál es tu talento Naegi-kun? — pregunto Celeste por curiosidad a lo cual algunos pusieron caras interesadas mientras que el mencionado se ponía más nervioso.

—Bue-bueno, yo, yo soy… el estudiante Afortunado de nivel Súper Preparatoria. — dijo Makoto con mucha vergüenza en su voz. Que su talento sea la suerte no era algo que le hiciera sentirse orgulloso.

Tal como lo acaba de señalar, Makoto fue seleccionado como el estudiante más afortunado gracias a una lotería que se realizó en la cual su nombre fue seleccionado, aparte de eso, no hay mucho que destacar, su apariencia es promedio, calificaciones promedio, condición física promedio, gustos promedio, todo en el aparentemente es promedio.

— ¿El estudiante Afortunado de nivel Súper Preparatoria? ¿Eso realmente existe? — pregunto León confundido.

—Al principio muchos en la Academia se cuestionaban sobre si la suerte era un talento, sobre todo por el hecho de que hay otro estudiante con el mismo título. — dijo Mio sensei ganándose una mirada curiosa de los estudiantes.

—En la clase 77-B hay un estudiante que comparte el mismo título con Naegi-san, se dice que su suerte es muy impresionante, obteniendo todo lo que deseaba de formas muy impredecibles. — declaro Mio mientras sus estudiantes murmuraban sobre ello.

— ¿Y cómo se llama ese estudiante? — pregunto Sayaka curiosa.

—Komaeda Nagito, el año pasado estuvo involucrado en un accidente que se cree fue provocado por su suerte, sin embargo, su suerte fue algo que el director Kirigiri no quiso desechar por lo que solo fue suspendido de forma indefinida. — explico la profesora dejando shockeados a los presentes.

—Espero que no causes tantos problemas Naegi-san. — la profesora le lanzó una advertencia a Makoto quien asintió rápidamente.

Luego de la introducción de los 16 estudiantes, la hermosa sensei procedió a acomodar a sus alumnos en un orden que decidió mientras los alumnos se presentaban.

El salón dividido en 4 filas, el orden fue:

Primera fila, los asientos que estaban junto a las ventanas.

\- Ikusaba Mukuro

\- Hagakure Yasuhiro

\- Naegi Makoto

\- Enoshima Junko

Segunda fila.

\- Ishimaru Kiyotaka

\- Maizono Sayaka

\- Yamada Hifumi

\- Celestia Ludenberg

Tercera fila.

\- Fujisaki Chihiro

\- Asahina Aoi

\- Kuwata León

\- Ohwada Mondo

Cuarta fila.

\- Kirigiri Kyoko

\- Ogami Sakura

\- Fukawa Toko

\- Togami Byakuya

Una vez que todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos, Mio comenzó a dar una breve introducción del programa escolar.

—Debido a que la academia es consciente de que algunos de sus talentos no se relacionan con el campo académico, la academia cuenta con varias instalaciones pensados en el uso de sus talentos como un centro de entrenamiento, una piscina, una amplia biblioteca con una amplia variedad desde la literatura, hasta revistas científicas, también cuenta con distintos laboratorios que poseen una gran variedad de equipo científico o de computación. —

— La academia también cuenta con unos dormitorios en donde pueden hospedarse, pero esto ya depende de ustedes, luego les pasare los formularios para solicitar los dormitorios. La academia cuenta con un comedor en el cual se les servirá alimentos a la hora que deseen, pero debo darles una advertencia. —

— ¿Sucede algo malo con el comedor, Mio-sensei? — pregunto Hina con curiosidad.

—Se trata de 2 estudiantes de la clase 77-B, Hanamura Teruteru el Cocinero de nivel Súper Preparatoria puede llegar a comportarse de una forma extraña. — decía Mio sin saber cómo expresarlo.

— ¿Extraño divertido? O ¿Extraño desagradable? — pregunto Junko

—Extraño desagradable, es un pervertido masoquista, si no fuera tan buen cocinero seguramente ya habría sido expulsado. — dijo Mio mientras recordaba cómo una vez encontró al chico colgado de unas sogas mientras decía cosas desagradables con un sonrojo en su rostro, y a la vez recordaba los guisados que cocino en uno de los exámenes prácticos.

—La segunda alumna con la que deben tener cuidado es con Owari Akane, la estudiante Gimnasta de nivel Súper Preparatoria, ella cuida con mucho recelo su comida. — decía Mio a la vez que recordaba a un pobre estudiante que una vez intento robarle una rebanada de pastel.

Los estudiantes solo se quedaron mirando a su sensei con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Los horarios de estudio al igual que las reglas de la academia vienen en unos dispositivos electrónicos que les fueron entregados al entrar a la academia. — explico la peliblanca a la vez que todos empezaban a sacar los dispositivos que les entregaron.

—Esos son sus manuales electrónicos para estudiantes, es algo vital para su vida escolar así que asegúrense de no perderlo, al encenderlo mostrara sus nombres así que revisen que tengan el correcto, son completamente impermeables por lo que sin importar si lo lavan, salpiquen, seguirán funcionado, además de estar hecho de un material muy resistente que puede soportar un peso de 10 toneladas. —

— ¡¿10 toneladas?! — grito la clase con incredulidad.

—Así es, este equipo es de última generación, por eso cuídenlos muy bien. Otra cosa que mencionar del dispositivo es que desde el menú pueden acceder a una sección en donde se mostrara un mapa de toda la academia de forma detallada para evitar que se pierdan en sus alrededores. — termino de dar las indicaciones por lo que cada uno de los estudiantes se fue marchando algunos a la cafetería mientras que otros usaban el manual para irse a investigar los alrededores.

— ¿Nos vamos Junko-chan? — pregunto Mukuro a su hermana la cual seguía sentada.

—Adelántate, quiero quedarme un poco más a descansar, aaah, todo esto me dio un poco de sueño. — dijo Junko despreocupadamente a lo cual su hermana asintió y se fue a llenar el formulario para pedir los dormitorios.

Junko poco a poco se fue quedando dormida en su escritorio.

Sueños de Junko:

Se puede ver la academia completamente en llamas mientras se veía a un oso gigante monocromático en el cual, en la cima de la cabeza se veía a Enoshima Junko con una sonrisa de satisfacción a la vez que en el suelo se veía a su hermana dirigir todo un ejército formado por los alumnos definitivos dispuestos a satisfacer su deseo de desesperación.

Cuando de repente sintió unos brazos que la rodearon de la cintura mientras comenzaba a sentir su respiración en el cuello.

—####### #### ##### ####— aquella persona que Junko no pudo identificar susurro unas palabras que no pudo entender, sin embargo le daba una cálida y reconfortante sensación escucharlo.

Junko comenzó a despertar de aquel sueño que tuvo, estirándose un poco mientras bostezaba, pudo ver el atardecer a través de la ventana.

Hoy, su primer día de clases pudo conocer personas lo suficientemente interesantes que podrían entretenerla un buen tiempo, como todo en la vida de Enoshima Junko, ella era una aventurera que siempre buscaba el cambio y experimentar cosas nuevas cada día, sin embargo, la sensación de satisfacción nunca duraba tanto tiempo pues para el final del día siempre terminaba en la casilla de inicio.

En este momento, en este instante, se encontraba un poco aburrida por el silencio que había a su alrededor, si tuvieras que preguntarle a Enoshima Junko que era lo que más odiaba, seguro respondería el silencio, no había desesperación en el silencio, ¡demonios! Ni siquiera había esperanza en el silencio.

Levantando sus pies y recostándose en su asiento sin importarle si su falda mostraba algo, comenzó a pensar en lo que haría. Había investigado que en la academia se encontraba su amigo de la infancia Yasuke Matsuda en la clase 77-A con el título estudiante Neurólogo de nivel Súper Preparatoria.

—Me pregunto cuál será su reacción al verme. — se preguntó Junko mientras pensaba en un par de formas de molestarlo.

— ¿Enoshima-san? — se escuchó una voz que provoco que la mencionada se exaltara, completamente sorprendida.

—"¿Quién logro acercarse a mi sin que lo notara?"— se preguntó Junko mentalmente mientras volteaba a ver a la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido.

El responsable era uno de sus nuevos compañeros, Naegi Makoto, aquel chico que en opinión de Junko, fue el que menos le llamo la atención, pues solo le pareció un torpe cualquiera que solo entro por pura suerte.

Entonces… ¿Cómo fue que no lo noto antes?

—Oh, ¿Qué haces aquí Naegi-kun? — pregunto Junko es su persona despreocupada.

—Volví por mi manual de estudiante, al parecer lo deje aquí. — dijo Makoto mientras apartaba la vista de Junko con un sonrojo notable.

—"Al parecer vio mis bragas, que predecible." —

— ¿Qué haces aquí Enoshima-san? No lo tomes a mal pero, has estado con la mirada en blanco por unos 5 minutos. — pregunto Makoto con curiosidad.

— ¿Me has estado viendo por 5 minutos? Que aterrador eres Naegi-kun, si tanto quieres verme solo compra una de mis revistas. — dijo Junko con una risa que ha dominado a lo largo de los años.

— ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando Enoshima-san? —

—"Ok, eso no me lo esperaba." — pensó Junko en su mente mientras se ponía de pie, esto iba para largo y necesitaba sus bragas fuera de la vista de Makoto para dejar de tener en cuenta su sonrojo.

—No, nada me esta molestado, pero agradezco que te preocupes por mí. — sonrió Junko amablemente.

—Bueno, ya sabes. ¡Estuve muy nervioso el día de hoy! ¡He estado yendo a la misma escuela durante años desde que recuerdo! ¿Sabes? Pensé que el cambio podría estar molestándote o algo así…— ante las palabras de Makoto, Junko quedo en blanco por unos segundos hasta que comenzó a soltar una leve risa que pronto se convirtió en una enorme carcajada.

—"¿En serio? ¿El cree que yo…?"— pensaba Junko mientras seguía riendo de forma genuina por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— ¡¿Hablabas en serio Naegi-kun?! ¡Por favor, soy una modelo! ¡El cambio está en mi sangre! ¿Por qué me molestaría? — Junko le pregunto a Makoto mientras seguía riendo levemente.

— ¡Demasiado cambio es algo malo! Si siempre cambias todo de forma tan repentina, ¿la vida no pierde su encanto? —

Esto toco un nervio en Junko.

— ¿Encanto? —

—Es solo que…— Cuando Makoto iba a explicar su punto, solo de repente se detuvo, algo que dejo a Junko confundida.

—Perdón, puede que no sea el mejor para explicarlo. No soy pensador profundo, como si no pudieras haberte dado cuenta…— Makoto dijo lo último en un tono sarcástico.

Makoto se acercó a su escritorio y agarro su manual de estudiante la cual metió en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Creo que te veré en clase mañana Enoshima-san. — se despidió Makoto mientras se retiraba rápidamente dejando a Junko muy confundida.

—"¿?"—

—"¿Lo asuste?" —

—"¿Hice algo que lo asusto?" —

—"Por un momento pude ver algo en sus ojos" —

—"Pero, no estoy segura de que era" —

—"Incluso con mi súper análisis no logro entenderlo" —

—"¿Qué es este sentimiento?" —

—"¿Confusión?" —

—"Emoción" —

—"Tal vez sea emoción" —

—"Pero, ¿Por qué…?"—

—"Tal vez deba hablar con él mañana" —

—"Quiero saber lo que quería decirme" —

—"Quiero saber porque se fue" —

—"Quiero saber, que fue esa sensación" —

—"…"—

* * *

Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a la Academia Pico de Esperanza.

Insertar opening Danganronpa 3: zetsubou hen.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a los fans de Danganronpa, no estoy del todo seguro si vayan a estar de acuerdo con las decisiones que tome en esta historia, sin embargo, espero que le den la oportunidad a esta historia que sera la versión esperanza, tengo planeado subir la versión desesperación en el futuro, pero eso sera si esta historia obtiene mucho apoyo de su parte.

Por otra parte agradezco a 2 personas que me han ayudado mucho al escribir el capitulo dandome sus ideas y opiniones respecto a la historia, por el momento mantendre el anonimato debido a que olvide preguntarles si querian que mencionara sus nombres o preferian permanecer en el anonimato, se despide Kevin4491.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Notas:

-Sí aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

—Dialogo normal—

—"Pensamientos" —

Esos son los tipos de guion que usare en la historia, para aclarar cualquier confusión entre dialogo normal y los pensamientos de algún personaje.

No soy dueño ni creador de Danganronpa.

En el dormitorio de su casa, se encontraba cierto castaño de prominente ahogue, había decidido llenar uno de los formas para solicitar su habitación en la academia, pues si bien la academia estaba relativamente cerca de su casa, con su suerte no podría saber si algo pasaría.

Flashback

Makoto se encontraba explorando la escuela mientras pensaba nuevamente en su decisión de asistir a una academia tan prestigiosa, el hecho de que ya no había vuelta atrás solo le hizo suspirar por sus decisiones, sobre todo después de haber visto las presentaciones de los que serían sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

Ya había investigado de ellos en varios de los foros, sin embargo, eso no hizo que se sintiera menos nervioso, pues como tal, siendo el alumno menos destacado, no sabría cómo se comportarían sus compañeros con él.

¿Serian amables con él? ¿Lo harían menos por no tener un talento real? ¿Su suerte jugaría en su contra como algunas cosas que intento en su vida? Esas preguntas corrían por su mente mientras miraba unas formas que tenía en su mano.

Alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, trato de pensar positivamente, solo tenía que intentarlo, tenía la esperanza de volverse amigo de algunos de los estudiantes definitivos.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al resbalarse con un trapo mojado que estaba en el suelo.

—"…"— Makoto en el suelo gimiendo del dolor esperaba que eso no fuera un signo de mala suerte.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto una voz femenina que le tendía una mano a Makoto para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Makoto volteo su mirada a ver de quien se trataba, al observar el rostro pudo notar unas pecas, el cabello corto negro y un rostro que parecía apático y sin emociones.

Insertar opening Danganronpa 3 Zetsubou hen.

Makoto reconoció a la chica como su nueva compañera de clases: Ikusaba Mukuro

—Ahh, estoy bien, gracias. — decía Makoto mientras agarraba la mano de Mukuro a la vez que esta lo ayudo a levantarse.

La chica en cuestión estuvo a punto de irse hasta que noto los papeles en el suelo, levantando uno noto que se trataba de las formas para solicitar las habitaciones que estuvo buscando. Makoto se apresuró a recoger el resto de las formas mientras Mukuro le ayudaba.

— ¿Estas solicitando los dormitorios? — pregunto Mukuro.

—Sí, así será más fácil para mis padres y para mí también. Ahora solo tendré que levantarme a las 8 de la mañana en lugar de las 6. Mi hermanita no estaba muy feliz con mi decisión así que puede que ni siquiera tenga una habitación para volver durante los fines de semana. — dijo Makoto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Tu hermana menor? —

—Se llama Komaru, por cierto Ikusaba-san, en clase dijiste que eres la hermana de Enoshima-san, ¿es eso cierto? — pregunto Makoto lleno de curiosidad.

—Así es, Junko-chan es mi hermana gemela, pero soy la mayor de las 2. — dijo Mukuro.

—Jejeje, bueno, espero que podamos cambiar historias de hermanos mayores. — dijo Makoto mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera a Mukuro quien por un momento se quedó paralizada.

—… Tal vez. — fue lo único que dijo Mukuro en un susurro.

Fin del flashback

Para Makoto, fue agradable haber hablado con la mayor de las hermanas, recordó que mientras ambos llenaban las solicitudes, la conversación fue algo corta, sin embargo, Makoto creía que era porque a Mukuro se le dificultaba un poco expresarse con los demás.

Entonces, comenzó a recordar cómo se encontró a la hermana menor en el salón mientras recogía su manual electrónico.

—"…"—

—"¿Qué pensara Enoshima-san de mí?" —

—"Ni siquiera logro entender porque me fui tan rápido" —

—"Sin embargo, algo me decía que debía ser muy cuidadoso con mis palabras" —

—"Tal vez este juzgando de forma muy apresurada pero… había algo en su mirada que me produjo una sensación de peligro." —

—"No logro entenderlo, no sentí esto cerca de Ikusaba-san y eso que ella es el soldado" —

—"Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación." —

—"Si se da la oportunidad, me disculpare con ella mañana." — fue lo último que pensó Makoto mientras se quedaba dormido en su cama.

Time skip:

A la mañana siguiente, podemos observar como los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso se dirigían a la academia, durante las clases se les mostro a los estudiantes los dormitorios donde se alojaría la clase 78 "N/A: serán los dormitorios del viejo edificio de la academia, los del Danganronpa 1" y se les había explicado que sus pertenencias serian llevadas a las habitaciones por lo cual, muchos de los estudiantes estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo en sus dormitorios organizando sus pertenencias.

Cuando los estudiantes terminaron de organizar sus habitaciones, muchos se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Mientras que otros como Byakuya, Toko y Kyoko habían decidido irse por otros lugares, en este caso Byakuya fue a la biblioteca de la academia mientras Toko y Kyoko estuvieron en sus habitaciones.

Realmente en el segundo día de clases no hubo muchas cosas que resaltar excepto por una escena que ocurrió durante la tarde.

Mondo, León, Makoto y Kiyotaka estaban caminando mientras Mondo y León tenía una conversación, pero Mondo al empezar a caminar sin prestar atención término chocando con una persona que iba saliendo de la biblioteca.

—Ohh, perdón, perdón, no me fije por donde iba. — se disculpó Mondo pero…

—Como sea, fuera de mi camino plancton. — dijo Byakuya condescendientemente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué mierda se supone que eso significa?! — Mondo exigió una explicación.

—Es justo lo que dije, solo un poquito de plancton, flotando a través del mar. Tan minúsculo e insignificante que posiblemente no posea ni una pizca de influencia sobre ningún océano sin límites. — explico Byakuya con un tono burlesco hacia Mondo.

Eso enfureció a Mondo intensamente. — ¡Eso es todo! ¡Voy a matarte! — antes de que Mondo cumpliera su promesa, Makoto se paró en medio de los 2.

— ¡Deténganse por favor! ¡Una pelea no resolverá nada! — pidió Makoto a sus 2 compañeros, desgraciadamente para él, eso solo hizo enfurecer más a Mondo.

— ¿Qué demonios acabas de decir? ¡¿Acaso crees que eres mi jodido padre para sermonearme?! — dijo Mondo con un tono amenazador.

Ante esa amenaza, Makoto retrocedió un paso. —N-No, ¡Yo solo estaba diciendo…! —

— ¡Vete a la mierda! — un segundo después, Mondo golpeo a Makoto, enviando a volar por una gran tramo del pasillo.

La reacción de los estudiantes que estaban presentes en ese momento no se hizo esperar, algunos fueron a ver a Makoto mientras que otros fueron a llamar a la enfermera de la academia.

Parecía una escena sacada de unos dibujos animados.

—"Oh, es verdad." — pensó Makoto al borde de la inconciencia.

—"Estoy en una escuela con un montón de alumnos que fueron llamados estudiantes definitivos." —

—"No pensé demasiado en la clase de gente con la que estaba tratando" —

—"Así que supongo que no debería sorprenderme que esto sucediera". —

—"Pero creo que yo… perdí el rastro de mi sentido de la realidad." — fue el último pensamiento de Makoto antes de quedar inconsciente.

Luego del incidente, Makoto fue llevado a la enfermería de la academia donde fue atendido por una estudiante de la clase 77-B, Tsumiki Mikan, la estudiante Enfermera de nivel Súper Preparatoria.

Makoto poco a poco despertó, y lo primero que vio fue que se encontraba acostado en una cama que se ubicaba al fondo de una habitación blanca donde observo que habían otras 2 camas y además de un estante con lo que supuso era equipo médico y medicinas de todo tipo, pues el lugar estaba oscuro y solo con la luz de la luna entrando por una ventana.

—Ya veo, estoy en la enfermería. — viendo que ya era de noche, Makoto decidió quedarse a dormir esa noche en la enfermería, además de que aún le dolía un poco la cabeza por el golpe.

El final de su segundo día de clases había llegado, y no tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse con Junko por lo que sucedió ayer, ante esto, soltó un ligero suspiro.

—Mañana será otro día. — dijo Makoto en un susurro mientras se quedaba dormido.

Tercer día de clases.

Makoto se preparaba para su tercer día de clases, mientras salía de la enfermería, cuando de pronto, escucho la voz de una persona que lo esperaba afuera.

—"Esa fragancia… poco familiar pero placentera que hipnotiza con su suave inclinación es de…"— pensó Makoto mientras enfocaba mejor su vista hacia la persona que lo estaba esperando.

—Buenos días, Naegi-kun. — saludo una chica peli azul con una brillante sonrisa.

—Buenos días Maizono-san. — Makoto devolvió también con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te sientes mejor Naegi-kun? — pregunto Sayaka con preocupación. —Ya sabes, por el golpe que te dio Ohwada-kun. —

—"Es verdad" — pensó Makoto recordando lo sucedido. —"Me dejo completamente noqueado, supongo que revele que soy un blandengue desde el principio." —

— ¡¿Naegi-kun?! —grito Sayaka con preocupación sacando a Makoto de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, uh, estoy bien Maizono-san. — respondió Makoto luego de salir de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, eso es bueno. Estaba un poco preocupada. — ella admitió mientras le daba a Makoto una sonrisa aliviada.

—Gracias. — dijo Makoto un poco avergonzado.

—Por cierto… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — pregunto Makoto luego de haberse enderezado un poco.

—En realidad vine a buscarte. —

Eso sorprendió un poco a Makoto.

—…Bueno si te sientes mejor. Esperaba que pudieras venir conmigo al comedor. — dijo Sayaka un poco preocupada del estado físico de Makoto.

—Sí, gracias por preocuparte por mí. ¡Por supuesto que iré contigo! — dijo Makoto rápidamente.

—Bien, vamos al comedor entonces. — dijo Sayaka mientras comenzaba a caminar al comedor seguida por Makoto.

Pronto, ambos llegaron al comedor que se encontraba un poco vacío pues sus compañeros de clase aun no llegaban.

—"Los otros aún no están aquí. Supongo que tenemos que esperar a que los demás lleguen." — pensó Makoto observando a su alrededor.

— Está bien. Vamos a esperar aquí, podemos aprovechar para conversar un poco. — propuso Sayaka la cual se sentó en una de las mesas acompañada de un sorprendido Makoto.

Sayaka al observar la expresión sorprendida de Makoto dijo —Naegi-kun. Soy una psíquica. — declaro Sayaka en un tono serio que tomo por sorpresa a Makoto. — ¡Vamos, estoy bromeando! Solo es mi intuición. — declaro Sayaka con una sonrisa divertida por las reacciones de Makoto.

—"¿Es realmente solo intuición?" — se preguntó Makoto sin salir de la sorpresa.

—Por cierto Naegi-kun. —

— ¿S-Si? — pregunto Makoto un poco nervioso.

—Ehh, bueno… esto. Desde las presentaciones… Hay algo que me preguntaba. — dijo Sayaka con algo de seriedad.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Makoto curioso.

— ¿Eres, por casualidad, eres de Nekuroroku? — pregunto Sayaka como si tratara de recordar algo. — ¿Escuela secundaria Nekuroroku clase 2? —

—Sí, lo era…—

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Yo también estaba en Nekuroroku! Estaba en la clase 4 ¿Lo sabias? — dijo Sayaka emocionada a lo que Makoto la miro sorprendido.

— ¿Pasa algo Naegi-kun? — pregunto Sayaka al notar la expresión de Makoto.

—Nada, es solo que me dejaste sorprendido. Pensé que no te acordarías de mí… —

—Jejeje ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti! Íbamos juntos al mismo colegio, ¿No? — Sayaka señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, sin embargo para Makoto…

—Pero… a nuestro colegio iban muchas personas. Y no hay nada por lo que yo destaque. El más mediocre de los mediocres en un grado cliché, fan de cualquiera que fuera el número 1. — dijo Makoto algo avergonzado.

"N/A: Vaya complejo de inferioridad Makoto pero anímate, yo creo en tus posibilidades."

—Eh, vamos. ¿Pero qué dices? Eres tonto, Naegi-kun. —

— ¿Q-Que? ¿Cómo que soy tonto? —

"N/A: No te preocupes Makoto, es de que eres tontorrón como alguien a quien le gustarías dar un abrazo, pero no tonto en un mal sentido"

—Jajajajaja. ¡Es genial descubrir que hay alguien a quien conozco! —

—Si tú lo dices. — dijo Makoto no estando del todo seguro si a Sayaka le agradara su compañía.

—Los demás se están tomando su tiempo, ¿eh? Deberán llegar en cualquier momento. Supongo…— dijo Sayaka mirando un reloj que marcaban 5 minutos para las 8.

Justo al decir eso, las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron.

Entraron 4 estudiantes que Makoto reconoció: Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Sakura Ogami, Aoi Asahina y Chihiro Fujisaki.

Los 4 estudiantes antes mencionados junto a Makoto y Sayaka entraban en la categoría de estudiantes que se guían por las reglas.

Un par de minutos más tarde comenzaron a aparecer: Mondo Ohwada, Hifumi Yamada, seguido por las gemelas Junko y Mukuro. Estos estudiantes que son más relajados y despreocupados. La mayoría de los estudiantes de instituto entran en esta categoría.

—Hey. Lo siento Naegi. — dijo Mondo mientras se sentaba en una mesa.

—Descuida, fue mi culpa por meterme en medio en un momento inoportuno. — dijo Makoto minimizando las cosas.

— ¡Lo siento, por llegar tarde! Tuve problemas con mi maquillaje. — dijo Junko con su habitual tono despreocupado.

Por último, se encuentran las personas que mantienen a las demás esperando antes de por fin aparecer. En este caso, fueron:

Kyoko Kirigiri —Buenos días. —

León Kuwata —Buenas — saludo León mientras bostezaba un poco

Celestia Ludenberg —Buenos días —

Toko Fukawa

Yasuhiro Hagakure — ¡No me quede dormido! Es solo que me perdí. — Yasuhiro dio una excusa patética pues sus evidentes ojeras y su voz somnolienta lo delataban.

—S-Si claro, como si hubiera alguien lo suficientemente tonto para creer tus palabras. — se escuchó el comentario sarcástico de Toko en el lugar.

— ¡Es en serio! ¡De hecho fue es el trabajo del triángulo de las bermudas! — ante su ridícula explicación, todo el mundo lo ignoro.

Finalmente luego de un tiempo, apareció Byakuya Togami quien solo se limitó a sentarse en una mesa algo alejada de los demás.

Aunque no era el único caso, algunos de ellos se separaron en grupos mientras que otros se limitaron a comer solos en sus propias mesas como Toko y Kyoko, el hecho de que la clase 78 se haya reunido para almorzar juntos fue la sugerencia de la sensei de la clase 78 pues:

— _Esto servirá para fortalecer su relación como compañeros de clase_ — esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, algunos de los alumnos se dirigieron a clases que por supuesto, no ocurrió nada interesante por lo que nos saltaremos a la última clase.

En la clase de historia japonesa, las clases se dieron por terminadas por el día de hoy, en respuesta a ello, los alumnos de la clase 78 se retiraban a sus respectivas actividades por lo que en pocos minutos el aula estaba casi vacía.

Y recalco "casi" vacía pues en su pupitre podíamos ubicar a nuestro afortunado favorito que había tenido una reacción tardía. Se había quedado dormido durante los últimos 10 minutos de la clase, fue una suerte que su maestra no lo haya notado pero el caso era que para Makoto…

La clase de historia Japonesa le aburría…

Siendo un estudiante promedio en una escuela de elite, se había prometido esforzarse mucho en los estudios para graduarse, sin embargo, en su caso, le interesaba la historia del mundo en mayor medida que propiamente la de Japón, pues si bien sabe que la historia era muy rica culturalmente.

Le pareció tan común que le aburría…

"N/A: Con qué derecho lo dices tú."

Fue por ese motivo que en particular investigaba la historia de países extranjeros y en algunos casos de países poco conocidos como lo fue Novoselic del cual escucho que la actual princesa y heredera al trono estudiaba en esta escuela, aunque aún no tuvo la oportunidad de confirmarlo.

Makoto poco a poco se despertó de su siesta, limpiando el rastro de saliva que había dejado, noto que su cuaderno estaba cerrado por lo que fue afortunado por no haber ensuciado su cuaderno de saliva pero eso significaba que no tenía apuntes, más tarde hablaría con alguno de sus compañeros para pedir apuntes, tal vez con Fujisaki o con Ishimaru.

Mirando a su alrededor observo que sus compañeros ya se habían ido, o al menos los que se molestaron en asistir a clases pues, sino fuera por la insistencia de Ishimaru ni siquiera la mitad habría ido a clases.

— ¿Ya despertaste de tu siesta pequeño afortunado? — esa pregunta vino de atrás de Makoto por lo que el sabia de quien se trataba.

—H-Hola Eno-Enoshima-san. — Makoto rápidamente volteo hacia su compañera y la saludo con nerviosismo.

Detrás de Makoto se encontraba la súper modelo Enoshima Junko quien le transmitía nuevamente esa extraña sensación de peligro, si alguien le preguntara a Makoto como se sentía, lo más probable es que conteste "me siento como un conejo a punto de ser atacado por un oso."

Ignorando el nerviosismo de Makoto, Junko camino elegantemente hacia el pupitre de Hagakure y lo volteo en dirección hacia Makoto, entonces se sentó como si se tratara propiamente de una reina.

—"Ahora que pude ver sus movimientos, pude escuchar una historia detrás de ello, la historia narra de una joven llamada Enoshima Junko, una joven que podía hacer lo que quisiera y que podía deshacerse de todo aquello que le estorbara." — fue lo que pensó Makoto mientras no apartaba la mirada de Junko que también estaba mirando fijamente a Makoto.

Junko se daba cuenta del sentimiento de miedo que recorría el cuerpo de Makoto mientras ambos intercambiaban miradas, sin duda, Makoto estaba petrificado en su lugar

— ¿No tienes nada que decirme Naegi-kun? —pregunto Junko en su persona intelectual.

—"¿De dónde saco esos anteojos y cuando se acomodó su cabello en una cola de caballo?"— se preguntó mentalmente Makoto viendo por primera vez uno de los cambios de personalidad de Junko.

—…Mmm, este no es el momento ni el lugar apropiado para entrar en personaje. ¿Acaso no sabes nada de actuación? — respondió Makoto de forma instintiva haciendo que Junko quedara en shock por su respuesta al igual que Makoto.

—"Demonios, solo dije lo primero que pensé o ¿será que ni lo pensé? No entiendo porque respondí de esa forma." — pensó Makoto sin entender lo que acaba de decir.

En cuanto a Junko, esta no era la respuesta que esperaba, ella esperaba una disculpa algo nerviosa por parte de Makoto por haberla dejado de forma tan repentina hace 2 días pero esto…

—"¿Dónde escuche eso antes?" — se preguntó Junko tratando de forzar su memoria por un momento sin obtener nada.

—P-Perdóname Enoshima-san, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando dije eso, por favor perdóname. — Makoto se apresuró en pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento a lo cual la modelo salió de sus pensamientos.

—No creas que aceptare esas disculpas como si nada, tendrás que compensarme de algún modo. — ordeno Junko con una corona en su cabeza.

—Hare lo que me pidas. — dijo Makoto rápidamente.

—Tendrás que explicarme lo que querías decirme el día que nos conocimos. — ordeno Junko todavía en su persona de Reina.

Makoto se quedó en silencio meditando la petición de Junko.

—"Siento que no es el momento." —

—"Si yo respondiera ahora ¿Seria lo correcto?"—

—"Siento que aunque respondiera…"—

—Lo siento Enoshima-san, no puedo darte una respuesta ahora, perdón. — dijo Makoto en voz baja mientras la mencionada pensaba.

—"¿Que tanto sabes sobre mí?" —

—"A veces siento que la forma en que me mira es como si supiera que puedo destruirlo cuando lo desee." —

—"Pero si fuera eso… ¿Por qué se niega a darme una respuesta?" —

— ¿Puedes decirme la razón del porque? — pregunto Junko en su persona en blanco.

Para Makoto sin duda fue la cara más aterradora, esa mirada vacía sin emoción le daba un parecido a su hermana Mukuro, sin embargo con Junko mirándolo de esa forma, sabía que debía darle una respuesta satisfactoria o al menos una que pudiera asegurarle una salida temporal.

—Es porque al menos… no conozco tu punto de vista de la vida, sin ello, no podría darle una respuesta de mi punto de vista. — dijo Makoto mirándola con toda la valentía que podía reunir.

— ¿Qué tanto sabes de mí, Naegi-kun? ¿Qué es lo que ves en mis ojos? — pregunto Junko con tono vacío.

Makoto no sabía que responder, no… él sabía que responder, sin embargo, dar una respuesta precipitada puede conducir a una reacción insatisfecha. Necesitaba conseguir tanto tiempo como pudiera hasta que pudiera entender lo que veía en Junko…

—Nada…, no sé nada de ti Enoshima-san. Sin embargo, ¿no es un punto de partida para empezar? — dijo Makoto sembrando la curiosidad en Junko.

— ¿Qué sugieres Naegi? — pregunto Junko interesada.

—Al menos, por ahora deberíamos conocernos mejor, siéndote honesto, no puedo evitar pensar en que tu mirada esconde algo, quiero saber que es, quiero entender esta sensación que provoca tu mirada en mí. — dijo Makoto mirando retadoramente a Junko la cual quedo estática por un momento.

Naegi Makoto, en verdad era fiel a su nombre. Plántula de fidelidad.

Fidelidad-sinceridad, Makoto era honesto en cuanto a lo que pensaba, hacia y decía, sin embargo, aquí plantado frente a ella y en su mirada con su súper análisis había algo que no podía descifrar en Makoto, al principio que era algo de menor importancia, sin embargo…

Junko mentiría si dijera que no le interesaba saber más de los pensamientos de Makoto.

—Interesante propuesta, dices que puedes darme una respuesta satisfactoria cuando nos conozcamos mejor, pero déjame advertirte una cosa. — dijo Junko mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar hasta ponerse detrás de Makoto.

—Soy una mujer a la que le encanta ser mimada y detesto aburrirme. ¿Eres capaz de saciar mi aburrimiento? — susurro Junko en el oído de Makoto.

—Hare lo mejor que pueda Enoshima…— Makoto fue interrumpido por un susurro de la modelo.

Con la luz del atardecer iluminando el salón, Junko abrazaba dulcemente a Makoto por la espalda, mientras Makoto tenía los ojos cubiertos por su pelo castaño.

La imagen se tornó en una profunda oscuridad.

—Puedes llamarme Junko, no… llámame Junko de ahora en adelante. — dijo Junko con una voz que dejaba en claro que no aceptaría replicas o quejas de parte de Makoto.

Capítulo 2: Inicio de una amistad desesperadamente esperanzadora.

Insertar ending Kekkai Sensen.

El fin del capitulo 2, y vaya final, Makoto tiene una confrontación con Junko la cual queda en un punto neutro, sin embargo, ¿Makoto sera capaz de encontrar la respuesta al aburrimiento de Junko? sigan esta historia si quieren averiguarlo, solo unos capitulos mas para introducir a los personajes de danganronpa y comenzare con el arco de los eventos especiales, algunos dedicados a unos personajes en especifico y otros que narraran las venturas y desventuras de la clase 78, sin mas se despide Kevin4491.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Notas:

-Sí aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un número dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

—Dialogo normal—

—"Pensamientos" —

Esos son los tipos de guion que usare en la historia, para aclarar cualquier confusión entre dialogo normal y los pensamientos de algún personaje.

No soy dueño ni creador de Danganronpa.

Caminando por los alrededores de la institución, se encontraba cierta chica peli azul suspirando, pues hace poco logro escapar de su compañero de clases Kuwata León el cual estaba insistiéndole mucho con que tuvieran una cita, pero ella amablemente lo rechazo y escapo a la primera oportunidad.

No era la primera vez que Sayaka recibía una confesión, en la escuela secundaria recibía confesiones a diario, incluso recordaba lo incomoda que se sintió al recibir confesiones de algunas chicas, pues algunos afirmaban que rechazaba a los chicos porque era lesbiana, sin embargo, rechazo a chicos y chicas por igual.

Para alguien como Maizono Sayaka que disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos, y su carrera como Idol, el amor era algo que nunca había cruzado por su cabeza, pues su carrera lo era todo para ella y cualquiera que pudiera descubrir lo que tuvo que hacer para que su grupo se volviera tan famoso en poco tiempo seguro lo entendería.

Algunas de esas cosas estaban presentes en los sueños y los pensamientos de Sayaka, pero ella siempre se decía así misma que todo era por su sueño.

Sin embargo, un sentimiento cálido siempre invadía su pecho cuando pensaba en cierto estudiante afortunado.

Sayaka en momentos se sintió confundida por aquel sentimiento, sobretodo porque jamás había hablado con el estudiante en cuestión durante la escuela secundaria, sin embargo, cree que solo es un sentimiento de admiración por la vez que su compañero de clases ayudo a una grulla que estaba herida y atrapada en la piscina de la escuela.

Luego de aquel evento, guiada por la curiosidad, comenzó a observar a Makoto desde una distancia segura en lo que fueron los 3 años de secundaria, en ese tiempo, pudo aprender algunas cosas sobre el pequeño suertudo como el hecho de que era muy optimista o que mostraba un singular brillo en sus ojos y en su sonrisa al hablar y ayudar a los demás.

La amabilidad y el encanto propio del estudiante la había dejado maravillada, por ello, ella buscaba una oportunidad para hablar con él y volverse buenos amigos, sin embargo jamás tuvo la oportunidad, aquello se convirtió en uno de los arrepentimientos de la chica, pero, la suerte se puso de su lado al ingresar a Hope´s peak.

Fue una completa sorpresa para ella descubrir que Makoto Naegi ingreso en esa academia reservada para la elite.

Ahí fue cuando vio una oportunidad, con Makoto asistiendo a la misma escuela que ella y siendo compañeros de clase, ella tendría la oportunidad de conversar con él y volverse buenos amigos, a ella no le costaría mucho aquello, después de todo, dudaba que Makoto se negara a ser su amigo.

Cuando hablo con el castaño y se presentaron, ella pudo sentirlo, un sentimiento cálido y agradable resultado de haber conversado con un chico como Makoto el cual era muy diferente de cualquier otro que conoció, Sayaka podía sentir un aura que Makoto desprendía.

Aquello sería difícil de explicar, pero ella sabía que Makoto era especial de alguna manera, por el momento estaba feliz por su amistad con Makoto, pensando en el futuro, se imaginaba conversando con el de su experiencia como Idol, almorzando juntos, hacer muchas cosas como amigos, pero esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando…

—Puedes llamarme Junko, no… llámame Junko de ahora en adelante. —

Sayaka que se encontraba cerca de su salón de clases, escucho la voz de su compañera de clase Enoshima Junko, Sayaka no era alguien que se metiera demasiado en la vida personal de sus compañeros, sin embargo, el escuchar como Junko le decía a alguien que la llamara por su nombre de pila.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad, sin mencionar que por alguna razón que ella desconoce, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Acercándose al aula de forma discreta, pudo observar a Junko abrazando a un chico de corta estatura en una forma que le produjo una extraña sensación en el pecho.

—"Naegi-kun" —

Introducir opening Danganronpa 3 zetsubou hen.

Time skip: Quinto día de clases.

Makoto Naegi se dirigía a clases mientras en sus pensamientos se mantenía aquella conversación con la súper modelo.

—"No puedo creer que tenga tan mala suerte como para haberme involucrado en una situación peligrosa, lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo pensar en que tan peligroso es." — pensaba nuestro protagonista mientras lanzaba pequeños suspiros.

Luego de aquel episodio, Junko obligo a Makoto a que intercambiaran número de contacto y correo electrónico para comunicarse en momentos de privacidad, Makoto no se negó, pues algo le daba la impresión que Junko conseguiría su número de teléfono de todas maneras.

Reviso su teléfono en busca de algún mensaje o llamada y lanzo un suspiro de alivio al observar que su buzón estaba vacío, cualquiera pensaría que con el número de una súper modelo, aquello sería algo que pondría triste a cualquiera, sin embargo para Makoto, ese no era el caso.

"N/A: Por un lado te tengo envidia Makoto, tener la atención de la Gyaru definitiva, luego recuerdo que es Junko de quien hablamos y se me pasa"

Guardo su teléfono y entro a su salón para comenzar un nuevo día de estudios.

Durante la cuarta hora, los alumnos de la clase 78 se encontraban platicando en grupos porque su maestra estaba ausente debido a un asunto por lo que algunos aprovecharon para hacer lo que quisieron, como por ejemplo…

—Hola Naegi-kun. — Sayaka saludo al chico en cuestión el cual estaba descansando en su pupitre.

—Hola Maizono-san. — Makoto correspondió al saludo.

Sayaka no dijo nada mientras se sentaba junto a Makoto mientras comenzaba a mirarlo con una sonrisa cómplice que lo dejaba un poco incómodo.

— ¿Maizono-san? — pregunto Makoto con un poco de incomodidad, pero la chica en cuestión se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Maizono-san? — volvió a preguntar mientras el sentimiento de incomodidad incrementaba.

—Entonces… "Puedes llamarme Junko, no… llámame Junko de ahora en adelante."— Sayaka cito aquellas palabras haciendo que Makoto se tensara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cercano a Junko-chan? — pregunto Sayaka mientras se reía ligeramente por la reacción del castaño.

—Mmm, yo solo… yo solo… digo… — Makoto trato de explicar pero solo termino de balbucear unas cosas sin sentido.

—Jajajajaja, perdón Naegi-kun, sé que no debería preguntar por esa clase de cosas, pero me gusta verte nervioso. — dijo Sayaka mientras se seguía riendo de Makoto el cual ahora la miraba haciendo un puchero inconscientemente

"N/A: Pobre Makoto, solo juegan con tus emociones."

— ¿Cuánto escuchaste? — pregunto Makoto recuperando un poco la compostura.

—Solo la última parte, entonces, ¿aquello fue una declaración? — pregunto Sayaka con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que Makoto se sonrojara.

—Cla-Claro que no, Enoshima-san y yo solo somos amigos. — dijo Makoto muy sonrojado.

—Jejeje, mejor olvidemos el asunto. — dijo Sayaka mientras ella y Makoto comenzaban a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que el celular de Sayaka comenzó a sonar.

Sayaka saco su teléfono y vio que se trataba de un mensaje de su manager.

—Lo siento Naegi-kun, al parecer tengo que atender unos asuntos. —

—No te preocupes Maizono-san, podemos seguir conversando otro día. — dijo Makoto mientras daba una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Es una promesa, por cierto, quiero que me llames por mi nombre. — dijo Sayaka con su sonrisa habitual.

—P-Pero, Maizono…— Makoto fue interrumpido.

—Sayaka— Sayaka lo interrumpió aun con su sonrisa habitual.

—Maizono…—

—Sayaka— Nuevamente Sayaka lo interrumpió aun con su sonrisa en su rostro.

—Maizo…—

—Sayaka— esta vez Sayaka hablo en un tono muy serio que hizo que Makoto suspirara.

—Está bien. Sayaka. — dijo Makoto el nombre de la Idol en un susurro apenas audible.

— ¿Puedes repetirlo? No pude escucharte. — pidió la peliazul.

—Sayaka. — Makoto repitió su nombre con un tono de voz más elevado que fue escuchado por una peliazul que asintió aparentemente satisfecha de lograr su cometido.

—Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? — pidió la peliazul con una mirada tímida.

Makoto solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana, Makoto. —

—Hasta mañana Sayaka. —

Ambos se despidieron mientras se llamaban por sus respectivos nombres, Makoto se quedó en sentado viendo hacia afuera mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios, en cuanto a Sayaka, ella seguía caminando hasta quedar fuera de la vista de cualquiera mientras en su rostro irradiaba tranquilidad.

Para cualquiera que supiera que Naegi Makoto era amigo de la famosa Idol Maizono Sayaka se sentiría muy celoso de él, pero ¿quién lo puede culpar? El solo es amable con los demás y también es afortunado, un ejemplo de esos celos es esto:

—Hey Naegi. — saludo un pelirrojo mientras tenía un brazo sujetando el cuello de Makoto quien solo salto por lo repentino de la situación.

—Ahh, K-Kuwata ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto el pequeño afortunado tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amigo.

—Te vi señor conquistador, parece que tenías una agradable conversación con Sayaka. — dijo León con un tono entre burlón y celoso mientras comenzaba a reírse de la expresión avergonzada de Makoto.

—Es verdad, ahh, puedo verlo, puedo ver su potencial Naegi-dono, sin duda seria el tipo de personaje que fácilmente puede enamorar a muchas chicas y obtener un harem. — recito Hifumi de forma poética mientras miraba analíticamente a Makoto.

—Yamada-kun, los harems están prohibidos en el entorno escolar. — reprendió Kiyotaka a su compañero otaku.

—Jajajajaja, vamos amigo, no le quites lo divertido a la vida. — aquella declaración provino del líder de motociclista definitivo el cual no paraba de reírse de un Makoto que estaba cada vez más avergonzado.

Insertar ost del anime date a live: T in sunset.

En algún momento, cuando las clases concluyeron, Makoto Naegi se encontraba caminando en los vacíos pasillos del segundo piso de la academia Hope´s peak, se encontraba en camino a su habitación en el primer piso mientras llevaba un par de libros en sus brazos.

—Espero que leer un poco me ayude a olvidar lo que paso. — declaro Makoto mientras iba a bajar las escaleras pero sin darse cuenta de que había un trapo en el piso.

— ¿Eh? — fue lo único que pudo decir Makoto mientras volaba por las escaleras.

Cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe pero… Nada, no sintió ningún dolor o alguna señal de que estuviera en el suelo, abrió lentamente los ojos pero lo que encontró fueron aquellos ojos purpura claro y el rostro sin expresión de su compañera de clase Ikusaba Mukuro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — aquella pregunta de Mukuro saco a Makoto del trance dándose cuenta de la situación en la estaba, estaba en los brazos del soldado definitivo siendo cargado al estilo nupcial, eso hizo que Makoto se sonrojara.

—E-Estoy bien, gracias Ikusaba-san. — dijo Makoto nervioso mientras Mukuro simplemente lo bajo con cuidado.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, pudiste haberte lastimado. —

—Lo sé, parece que solo es otro de mis golpes de mala suerte, sin embargo, te agradezco que me hayas salvado Ikusaba-san. — dijo Makoto mientras le sonreía avergonzado y se inclinaba en señal de agradecimiento.

Mukuro volvió a sentirlo, aquella sensación que solo sintió cuando Makoto le sonreía, sin embargo, no lo mostro en su rostro, en cambio, enfoco su vista a un par de libros que se encontraban en el suelo.

Tomo uno de ellos y observo que se trataba de un libro que ella conocía bien, "El arte de la guerra"

—No sabía que leyeras esta clase de libros. — comento Mukuro mientras alzaba el libro del suelo.

—En realidad no, sin embargo, hace tiempo me llamo mucho la atención, ¿Has leído este libro Ikusaba-san? — pregunto Makoto curioso.

—Sí, cuando era una niña, en aquel entonces fue ese libro y las películas de soldados las que me inspiraron en volverme un soldado. — Mukuro relato un detalle importante de su pasado como si fuera nada, algo que hizo que se quedara congelada por un momento.

Mukuro no era una persona muy inteligente como algunos de sus compañeros, mucho menos podría compararse con su hermana Junko, pero Mukuro aun podía juzgar a las personas de forma correcta, era parte de su instinto como soldado definitivo el cual le salvo la vida varias veces en el campo de guerra.

Ese instinto que le advertía sobre en quien confiar y en quien mantener vigilado, por ello, pensando en que esas palabras las dijo con tanta naturalidad debido a que su instinto le decía que Makoto no era peligroso o alguien con segundas intenciones.

¿Su instinto le decía que podía confiar en él?

— "Aún es muy temprano para tomar una decisión." — pensó Mukuro mientras volvía a prestar atención al castaño.

— ¿Q-Quieres leerlo conmigo? — pregunto Mukuro de repente con un tono algo nervioso haciendo que Makoto la mirara sorprendido.

—Si no te molesta por mi está bien. — dijo Makoto con su típica sonrisa que produjo un sonrojo momentáneo en Mukuro.

Ambos se dirigieron a la azotea para leer el libro sin que nadie interrumpiera, una vez que llegaron a la azotea, ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la pared cerca de la puerta de las escaleras.

Mukuro tomo el libro y comenzó a leer en voz alta mientras Makoto le prestaba mucha atención, únicamente se limitaron a esto pero era algo bastante cómodo para ambos, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya había oscurecido por lo que ambos regresaban al interior de la academia.

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre Ikusaba-san? — pregunto Makoto tratando de comenzar una conversación.

—No lo sé. — Mukuro respondió de forma sincera.

Mukuro era una chica que pasó gran parte de su adolescencia desarrollando sus habilidades en Fenrir, como tal, no tenía gustos o pasatiempos bien definidos.

—Ya veo, mmm, si quieres hacer algo o si quieres hablar de algo cuenta conmigo Ikusaba-san. — dijo Makoto mientras Mukuro solo asintió. Ambos al llegar al área de los dormitorios tomaron caminos separados mientras se despedían.

Tiempo después.

Nos encontramos en la habitación de cierto estudiante afortunado que solo estaba recostado en su cama tratando de descansar, sin embargo, esta no era su habitación de Hope´s peak, estaba en su casa por el fin de semana.

Su padre se encontraba trabajando mientras su madre se encontraba realizando las compras de la semana, en cuanto a su hermana Komaru, ella estaba en su habitación hablando con sus amigos por teléfono, luego de que se rindiera de intentar/obligar a su Onii-chan a que consiguiera algún objeto de Sayaka.

—Qué bueno que se calmó un poco, pero en cuanto salga de aquí. — susurro Makoto mientras se disponía a dormir hasta que…

BIBIBI BIBIBI

"N/A: Efectos de sonido bien shidoris"

Makoto escucho el sonido de su teléfono, con algo de curiosidad lo tomo y se dispuso a revisar su teléfono, observo que se trataba de un mensaje de nada más y nada menos que Enoshima Junko.

"Que grosero de tu parte dejar a una mujer de mi categoría esperando. Te espero fuera de tu casa.

Atte: La reina del mundo Enoshima Junko"

Makoto quedo confundido, ¿Junko sabia donde vivía? Saliendo de sus pensamientos preparo rápidamente su vestuario habitual y salió rápidamente de su cuarto. Se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y al abrirlo pudo verla.

Recargada en un poste mientras revisaba su celular a lo cual aparto su mirada un momento percatándose de la presencia de Makoto.

— ¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí Enoshima-san? — pregunto Makoto confundido.

—Moo, te dije que me llamaras Junko-chan, en cuanto a cómo llegue aquí, no deberías preguntar esas cosas, son secretos de una mujer. — respondió Junko en su persona cursi.

— ¿Qué quieres…Junko-chan? — pregunto Makoto con resignación.

— ¡¿ES QUE ERES ESTUPIDO O TE HACES?! — grito Junko en su persona furiosa lo cual hizo que Makoto retrocediera del miedo.

—Vine a pasar el tiempo con el pequeño afortunado deberías sentirte agradecido. — dijo Junko con un tono de orgullo.

—Está bien, solo le aviso a mi hermana que voy a salir. — dijo Makoto mientras entraba rápidamente a su casa y le dejaba una nota a su hermana en la mesa.

Era algo raro tomando en cuenta que solo tiene que decirle a su hermana de frente pero sabía que Komaru le caería con una gran lluvia de preguntas, y no quería que Junko se enojara con él por tenerla esperando demasiado.

Capítulo 3: Primer juicio, segundo acercamiento y tercera reunión.

Aqui Kevin4491 trayendoles un nuevo capitulo de la amistad esperanza/desesperación, ¿las cosas empiezan a avanzar? no lo se, su opinión es importante para mi puesto que como fans de Danganronpa, en algún momento idealizamos a los personajes en una situación fuera de sus personalidades habituales, o el poder explorar rutas distintas atraves de ciertos factores impredecibles, algunos de los fics reflejan esto pero se quedan cortos, hablando de eso, pronto comenzare una serie one-shot donde se presencie finales alternativos de Danganronpa, si les llama la atencion, esten atentos en el grupo de Danganronpa grupo de amigos XD, bueno, al menos hasta que me baneen, pero si no me banean, espero que sigan leyendo este fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Notas:

-Sí aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un número dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

—Dialogo normal—

—"Pensamientos" —

Esos son los tipos de guion que usare en la historia, para aclarar cualquier confusión entre dialogo normal y los pensamientos de algún personaje.

No soy dueño ni creador de Danganronpa.

La clase comenzaba, y mientras muchos se concentraban en ello, la mente de cierto estudiante afortunado estaba ajeno a muchas cosas, excepto a la presencia de cierta compañera de clases que nadie podría pasar por alto.

Detrás de Makoto, se encontraba Enoshima Junko enviando mensajes de texto, el solo hecho de que ella estuviera presente en clase era algo sorprendente ya que solo se presentó a clase 2 veces la semana pasada.

Durante las clases, Junko únicamente quedo enfocada en cualquier cosa excepto en las clases como tal, debido a sus dotes como súper analista, Junko no tenía problema alguno con las materias, ella era muy inteligente y siempre sabría cómo resolver cada problema que se le presentara con facilidad.

Makoto en cambio, él estaba distraído, pero era porque su mente recordaba aquella cita que tuvo con Junko, aunque tenía dudas sobre si una compañera de clases llegara a su casa tan de repente solo para arrastrarlo por media ciudad contara como una cita.

Sin embargo, Makoto mentiría si dijera que no lo paso bien, incluso con uno que otro percance, el día sábado Junko llego a su casa y se lo llevo a un paseo por la ciudad donde en general, solo fueron a pasear por un parque hasta que…

Insertar opening Danganronpa 3 zetsubou hen

Flashback

Junko y Makoto se encontraban paseando tranquilamente por el parque.

—Sabes algo. — Junko hablo captando la atención de Makoto.

—Este parque tiene tu nombre escrito por todos lados. — dijo Junko mientras observaba el contraste del parque, con el viento soplando suavemente, el sonido del canto de las aves y el brillante sol que iluminaba en un cielo despejado.

—Tan romántico como la mierda ¿no? — para sorpresa de Junko, Makoto fue el que dijo aquella frase en el mismo tono sarcástico que ella hubiese utilizado.

Cuando Makoto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, simplemente se puso su capucha intentando ocultar su vergüenza de la mirada sorprendida de la rubia.

De repente, Junko comenzó a reír levemente hasta que se convirtió en una gran carcajada que solo aumento la vergüenza de Makoto.

— ¿Qué fue eso? No sabía que pudieras expresarte de esa forma. — dijo Junko mientras seguía riendo.

—Perdón, no lo entiendo pero por momentos tengo ese impulso de decir cosas que ni siquiera sabía que quería expresar. — dijo Makoto deseando que la tierra se lo tragara.

Junko por fin se calmó y reanudaron su caminata por el parque hasta que se toparon a 2 sujetos que al ver a Junko se emocionaron.

—Vaya, que tenemos aquí. — dijo el pelinegro en un tono malicioso.

—Sí, definitivamente es una buena captura. — dijo el rubio mientras su vista se detenía en el escote pronunciado de Junko.

—Ehh, acaso ustedes quieren que sea su compañera de juegos. — dijo Junko en un tono seductor que de alguna manera molesto a Makoto.

—Oíste eso amigo, la chica entiende rápido. —

—Es verdad, entonces señorita, quieres acompañarnos, seguro que le haremos mejor compañía que ese enclenque de ahí. — dijo el rubio mientras apuntaba a Makoto el cual se molestó aún más.

Estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que Junko dijo algo.

—Solo déjenme decirle algo a mi amigo. —

—A mi señal, corre hacia el pelinegro, esquiva a la derecha, izquierda, patada a la rodilla y luego una patada en la cara. — Junko susurro esas extrañas instrucciones en el oído de Makoto quien asintió confundido sin cuestionarse nada.

Junko comenzó a caminar sensualmente hacia el chico rubio llamando la atención de ambos sujetos mientras colocaba sus brazos en el cuello del rubio.

—Sabes algo. Solo eres un perdedor cualquiera que no tiene derecho a siquiera pensar en poner un dedo sobre una diosa como yo. — dijo Junko en un tono vacío que intimido al sujeto que no se dio cuenta en que momento Junko saco un paralizador.

Junko encendió el aparato y lo coloco en el cuello del sujeto ocasionando que caiga al suelo aturdido por la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo.

El pelinegro al ver a su amigo se enojó, pero antes de hacer algo observo como Makoto se acercó a él corriendo a lo cual iba a darle un golpe con el brazo derecho que antes de que se acercara a Makoto este lo esquivo.

Intento darle otro golpe pero lo esquivo como si lo hubiera anticipado, entonces Makoto lanzo una patada que le dio al pelinegro en la rodilla haciendo que por el dolor se agachara a sostenerlo unos momentos que fueron aprovechados por Makoto para darle una patada en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Antes de que alguno de los sujetos se levantara, Junko tomo a Makoto del brazo y comenzó a correr fuera del parque mientras Junko comenzaba a reír de la emoción.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. — dijo Makoto recuperando la conciencia.

—Jajajaja, pues créelo, ¡Enoshima Junko no se deja intimidar por nadie! — dijo Junko en su personaje de reina.

—…— Makoto solo volteo la mirada a otro lado con una expresión ¿triste?

— ¿Pasa algo Makoto? — pregunto Junko con seriedad en su voz a lo cual Makoto no respondió, solo siguió mirando a otro lado a lo cual ambos se detuvieron.

— ¿Estas molesto? — pregunto Junko mientras tomaba la cara de Makoto y lo obligaba a verla a los ojos.

—Es solo que yo… —

—La forma en que te hablaban… —

—La forma en que te miraban… —

—Cuando te vi coqueteándoles… —

—Yo solo… — Junko solo se acercó aún más al ver que el rostro de Makoto reflejaba confusión ante sus propios sentimientos.

—No es nada realmente, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, después de todo, solo somos amigos. — de un momento a otro Makoto opto por una expresión comprensiva y de amabilidad falsa que Junko pudo identificar.

—Pequeño suertudo, ¿por un momento pensaste que te dejaría de lado solo por un par de matones cualquiera? Puede que me vista de forma provocativa pero no soy una chica fácil. — dijo Junko fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Ehh, bueno… yo… esto… eh. — Makoto balbuceo al intentar inútilmente formar una oración para justificarse pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa de Junko.

—Vamos Maki-chan estoy bromeando. — dijo Junko mientras Makoto volvía a sonrojarse.

— ¿Maki-chan? — repitió el sobrenombre avergonzado.

—Solo necesitas acostumbrarte porque no dejare de llamarte así. — dijo Junko restándole importancia al asunto.

Luego de ello fueron al cine a ver una película que se había estrenado el día de hoy, Makoto se llevó una gran sorpresa con lo que ocurrió dentro del cine.

—Me sorprende que veas anime Junko-chan. — dijo Makoto en voz baja mientras veían Accel World Infinite Burst.

—Aunque no lo creas me gusta el anime, lo más importante de ello es esta película, me gustó mucho el anime Accel World así que estaba esperando con ansias esta película. — dijo Junko mientras enfocaba su atención a la película.

Al terminar de verla y al salir de la sala comenzó a hablar con Makoto de la película en voz baja hasta que llegaron a la taquilla donde había muchas personas esperando su turno para entrar a ver la película.

—Quien diría que la gimnasta del principio era una burst linker y que ella libero a la diosa Nukes del sello para poder quedarse en el Accel World para siempre. — dijo Junko en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escucharan.

La reacción general no se hizo esperar y un montón de personas comenzaron a abuchear a la pareja por lanzar tremendo spoiler de la película a lo cual Junko comenzó a correr junto a Makoto quien no podía creer lo que hizo.

—"Ahora entiendo porque estaba muy emocionada." — pensó Makoto en shock mientras seguía corriendo al lado de Junko.

Fin del Flashback

Makoto regreso a la realidad al escuchar el sonido de la campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo a lo que se preparaba para levantarse pero sintió que un dedo tocaba una parte de su espalda desencadenando una reacción en Makoto.

—HIE— Makoto dio un gemido muy sonoro que llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes presentes causando que solo se sonrojara enormemente por la vergüenza, rápidamente se dio vuelta para ver a Junko sosteniendo un papelito para él.

 _Tu reacción fue muy linda._

 _Atte: Junko._

Luego de leer la nota volteo la mirada para confrontar a la Gyaru de súper Preparatoria pero ya se había ido del salón.

Makoto simplemente suspiro y comenzó a caminar fuera del salón pero fue interceptado por 2 de sus compañeros de clase que se encontraban discutiendo.

—Hey Naegi, que bueno que te encontramos. — dijo Kiyotaka mientras miraba retadoramente a Mondo

— ¿Qué pasa Taka? — pregunto Makoto confundido.

—Lo que sucede es que quiero que seas nuestro juez. —

— ¿Juez? — pregunto Makoto confundido

—Este hijo de perra se atreve a decir que tiene más agallas que yo. — dijo Mondo molesto.

—Es porque es verdad. — dijo Kiyotaka en un tono autoritario.

—Es por eso que tú vendrás con nosotros como nuestro juez. — dijo Mondo mientras tomaba el brazo izquierdo de Makoto y Kiyotaka el brazo derecho haciendo que Makoto quedara en el aire sin poder zafarse del agarre de ambos estudiantes.

Unos momentos después.

Makoto se encontraba viendo el duelo de ambos estudiantes en la sauna. La apuesta consistía en averiguar quién podía quedarse en el sauna el mayor tiempo posible, sin embargo Mondo lo llevo un poco al extremo.

—Nee, ¿están bien? Ya han pasado 40 minutos. — pregunto Makoto preocupado viendo a Kiyotaka en toalla sudando mucho y a Mondo con su ropa completa.

—Tu cara está completamente roja, ¿¡qué eres, un macaco japonés?! — pregunto Mondo con dificultad.

—Mi cara es roja desde que nací. —

— ¡Oi, deja de tratar de actuar duro! —

—Jajajaja, ¡Esto no es nada! ¡Incluso podría comer udon caliente ahora mismo! — dijo Kiyotaka sonriendo retadoramente.

— ¿No creen que deberían salir pronto? — pregunto Makoto.

— ¡Aun no! — respondieron ambos a la vez.

—Creo que simplemente deberían considerarlo un empate. — dijo Makoto en voz baja.

— ¡No existe algo como un empate en una batalla! — dijo Kiyotaka de forma apasionada.

— ¡Bien dicho! ¡No pienso rendirme incluso si eso significa irme al infierno! Naegi, ya puedes irte. — dijo Mondo mientras se concentraba en mantenerse consciente.

—Es precisamente lo que hare. — dijo Makoto sonriendo de forma habitual mientras se iba del lugar.

Mientras Makoto iba caminando por el pasillo pensaba.

—"Todos sí que son muy intensos de alguna forma, y convivir cada día con los alumnos de esta institución solo me mete en situaciones muy extrañas de alguna forma. A veces extraño un poco mi vida normal. Simplemente no pertenezco aquí" — pensó Makoto mientras seguía caminando sin percatarse de la cercanía de uno de sus compañeros.

—Eso no es verdad Makoto, incluso si solo fuiste elegido por la suerte no deberías menospreciarte de esa forma. — dijo una dulce y familiar voz.

—Quisiera creerlo pero la verdad me siento un poco cansado. — respondió Makoto de forma instintiva antes de que se diera cuenta de su acompañante que se detuvo al mismo tiempo que dejo de caminar.

Con los ojos abiertos y confundidos, Makoto la observo, Sayaka Maizono estaba junto a él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—"La forma en que se mueve es fascinante. No importa como lo mires, ella es realmente hermosa. Casi como una muñeca o algo así" — pensó Makoto

—No soy una muñeca, ya sabes… ¡Estoy viva! — dijo Sayaka adivinando el pensamiento de Makoto.

— ¿Cómo haces eso? —pregunto Makoto impresionado.

—Soy un esper. — Sayaka le respondió con una mirada seria en su rostro.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamo Makoto en shock

—Solo bromeo, tengo muy buena intuición. — explico Sayaka con una sonrisa.

—Es una intuición impresionante. — dijo Makoto mientras algo se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Me estabas esperando Sayaka? — pregunto Makoto.

—Sí, vi como Ohwada-kun y Taka te llevaban a la fuerza y me preocupe, pero me alegra ver que estas bien. — dijo Sayaka sonriendo lindamente.

—Por cierto, Sayaka, te agradezco que me hayas hablado la semana pasada. —

—Ni lo menciones, estaba muy feliz de hablar con un conocido, te recuerdo que fuimos a la misma escuela. — dijo Sayaka.

—Pero íbamos en distintas clases. No puedo dejar de estar sorprendido de que te acuerdes de mí, en ese entonces ya eras la Idol de la escuela y una celebridad. — admitió Makoto.

—Me haces sonar como una snob. — dijo Sayaka con una mirada apagada.

—Perdón, no quise decir eso, yo solo…— Makoto detuvo sus palabras al escuchar la risa de Sayaka.

—Solo bromeo Makoto, pero todavía no entiendo porque creíste que no te recordaría. — dijo Sayaka pensativa.

—Es que eres tan popular y yo soy tan común. Nunca destaque realmente. —

—Eso no es cierto, de hecho, pensé que nunca tendría la oportunidad de hablarte de este modo. Durante toda la secundaria, nunca me hablaste. Ni siquiera me miraste. — dijo Sayaka con algo de tristeza en su voz.

—Como te dije, ya eras muy popular, eras toda una celebridad. No podía acercarme, ni hablarte ni mirarte fijamente sin causar un malentendido. — Makoto trato de dar una explicación hasta que noto algo en las palabras de Sayaka.

"N/A: Algo anda mal."

—Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que nunca te mire? — pregunto Makoto confundido.

—Porque te miraba todo el tiempo. — Sayaka respondió con una mirada seria.

—Eh. — fue la única respuesta que Makoto pudo formular.

—Siempre estaba buscando una oportunidad para hablar contigo. — Sayaka aclaro para que sus palabras no se malinterpretaran.

—Tu… ¿Querías hablar conmigo? — pregunto Makoto sin poder creerlo.

—Siempre había muchas personas a mí alrededor, pero terminamos graduándonos sin intercambiar palabras. Y honestamente, sigo lamentándome aquello. — dijo Sayaka con un tono triste.

—Pero… ¿Por qué yo? — pregunto Makoto todavía con dudas en su cabeza.

— ¿Recuerdas durante nuestro primer año de secundaria, ese enorme pájaro vagó en el estanque de la escuela? — Sayaka le preguntó. —Era como salir de un cuento de hadas. La tortuga una vez cada millón de años, el pájaro una vez cada mil. —

—La grulla, ¿verdad? Simplemente entró en el estanque. — Makoto lo recordaba.

— ¡Eso es correcto! Era tan grande; él profesor no tenía idea de qué hacer. — Entonces ella sonrió. —Pero lo llevaste al bosque detrás de la escuela. Lo ayudaste a encontrar la salida. —

—Bueno, sí, pero solo porque ya estaba a cargo de cuidar a los animales en la escuela. Me obligaron a hacerlo. — explicó Makoto.

—No lo sé, creo que hubiera sido suficiente para sacarlo del estanque. Y la expresión de tu cara en ese momento demostraba que te importaba mucho su bienestar. — respondió Sayaka.

—Bueno, como dije que estaba a cargo de los animales, pero creo que cualquiera en mi posición habría hecho lo mismo. — dijo Makoto, pensando que Sayaka estaba estimando demasiado un simple acto de bondad.

—Me pregunto sobre eso. Pero... —

—Pero, ¿qué? — Makoto presionó.

—Debería haberte dado las gracias entonces, pero... ¿está bien si lo hago ahora? — Preguntó Sayaka.

— ¿Agradecerme? — Repitió Makoto en confusión.

—Soy esa grulla. — declaró Sayaka. Ella continuó: —He venido a devolverte el favor. Aquí, déjame hacerte una capa. —

La mirada en la cara de Makoto ante esa declaración no tenía precio.

Habiéndola divertido, Sayaka dijo. — ¡Sólo bromeaba! —

—S-sí, me lo imaginé un poco. — respondió Makoto, finalmente comenzando a acostumbrarse al sentido del humor de Sayaka.

—Honestamente, estaba muy impresionada. — Dijo Sayaka —Por eso quería hablar contigo, incluso una sola vez. Nunca imaginé que sería así como tuviera mi oportunidad. —

—Sí, ser compañeros de clase hubiera sido una cosa, pero esto se siente como algo salido de un anime o manga o incluso de una comedia. — dijo Makoto, empezando a reírse.

Cuando no escuchó a Sayaka unirse, se volteó y vio que ella estaba haciendo un puchero en su rostro. Al darse cuenta de que pudo haber arruinado el momento, Makoto comenzó a disculparse.

—Lo siento, Sayaka, sé que hablabas en serio, solo pensé que... — Se detuvo una vez que la máscara de Sayaka se rompió y ella comenzó a reírse.

—Lo siento, Makoto no pude resistir. Tienes razón, estaba hablando en serio, pero también tienes razón en que esta situación es tan cliché. — dijo Sayaka una vez que se calmó.

Luego continuó: —Yamada-kun puede haber tenido razón, pareces un protagonista de manga harem. —

—No sé si iría tan lejos. — dijo Makoto, sonrojándose.

—En serio, una vez que las chicas te conozcan mejor, seguro quedaran prendadas de ti por tu amabilidad, además, debes confiar en tu título como estudiante afortunado. — Sayaka comento despreocupadamente.

—No quiero algo así como un harem, en realidad, jamás podría pensar que soy digno del afecto de una chica en esta academia. Quiero decir… ¿Qué podría tener un tipo simple como yo, en comparación a los demás estudiantes de nivel Súper Preparatoria? — dijo Makoto revelando indicios de un complejo de inferioridad.

Aquello dejo herida a Sayaka, el escuchar que Makoto se auto-desprecia de esa forma, parte de sus miedos e inseguridades los cuales se mantiene para sí mismo, y es que ella lo conoce mejor que cualquiera en la academia.

—"Siempre estuve viéndote a la distancia pero es la primera vez que hablas sobre ti mismo. Durante la escuela secundaria siempre note que tratabas a todos de forma amable, todos te consideraron fácil de abordar." —

—"Pero en realidad no dejas que nadie se acerque. Tampoco hubo lugar para el romance. Si confesara mis sentimientos por ti. ¿Los aceptarías o creerás que solo es una broma?" —

—…—

—"Esto es lo mejor." — pensó Sayaka ¿con alegría?

Sayaka se había estado divirtiendo, pero la idea de que otras chicas se sintieran atraídas por Makoto no la atraía. Empujando sus pensamientos hacia abajo y poniendo una sonrisa, ella dijo:

—Sólo estoy bromeando, Makoto. Perdón si me pase un poco. —

—Si tú lo dices, Sayaka. — dijo Makoto sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego de ello comenzaron a caminar en un agradable silencio mientras Sayaka pensaba.

—"Dejando de lado las bromas, por mucho que quisiera que las otras chicas se llevaran mejor con Makoto, o que Makoto tuviera más seguridad en sí mismo, no quiero que les guste demasiado a él."—

—"Supongo que si lo hacen puedo manejarlo. Odio hacerlo, pero he arruinado a otras chicas antes. Será más fácil que con otras ídolos, algunos comentarios maliciosos, algunos rumores, y su reputación estará en el abismo."—

Cuando esos pensamientos empezaron a hacerla sentir mal, Sayaka trató de apartarlos. Todo fue por su sueño. Mientras sea la número uno, todo vale la pena.

—"Si tengo que jugar sucio; si tengo que posar en ropa reveladora aunque sea menor de edad; Soy la estudiante Idol de nivel Súper Preparatoria y el sueño continuará." — Mientras mira a Makoto una imagen surge en su mente.

Sayaka y su grupo en una edad más adulta dando un show y al finalizar la función se imagina siendo recibida por Makoto en su camerino, con aquella sonrisa amable y sincera que únicamente expresaba amor hacia ella y apoyo completo a sus sueños.

—"Este es un sueño diferente, un objetivo diferente, pero mientras lo logre, valdrá la pena." — Sayaka se las arregló para calmarse un poco, pero todavía había una ligera sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago y una sensación molesta en la parte posterior de la cabeza; ambos de los cuales se habían vuelto demasiado familiares recientemente.

Capítulo 4: Brisa de emociones.

Nuevo capítulo, parece que lo he dejado un poco abandonado pero recientemente comenzaron a surgir las ideas, agradezco a Edgar Vargas, Irais Luna y a los miembros de Los Novatos de Konoha por ayudarme.

Se despide Kevin4491.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Notas:

-Sí aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un número dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

—Dialogo normal—

—"Pensamientos" —

Esos son los tipos de guion que usare en la historia, para aclarar cualquier confusión entre dialogo normal y los pensamientos de algún personaje.

No soy dueño ni creador de Danganronpa.

—Buenas noches Ikusaba-san. — dijo Makoto viendo a la soldado pelinegra en el tejado.

—Buenas noches Naegi-kun. — dijo Mukuro por cortesía.

Punto de vista de Mukuro.

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que entramos en Pico de Esperanza y no he dejado de encontrarme con Naegi-kun en ciertos momentos fuera de clase.

Siendo sincera, no espero nada de este lugar puesto que lo único por lo que vine fue por Junko-chan.

Las clases son normales. O en lo que esperaba pues paso la mayor parte del tiempo sola o con Junko-chan dándome alguna orden de vez en cuando pero nada más.

Aunque también es verdad que de todos en la clase 78, suelo encontrarme a Naegi-kun con mayor frecuencia que con otra persona y a grandes rasgos, es el único que ha intentado mantener una conversación conmigo.

Es algo raro para mí, no he tenido muchas relaciones en mi vida.

La cantidad de personas con las que he mantenido alguna relación social aparte de mi hermana Junko-chan es con el grupo mercenario Fenrir lo cual es muy raro para cualquiera.

No es como si fuera una chica normal en primer lugar o que alguna vez haya prestado atención a ese detalle.

Y el tiempo que pase en Fenrir y el talento de Junko-chan me enseño que cualquier tipo de información que pudieras obtener es una de las cosas más valiosas.

Tanto proteger como robar.

Nunca me he preocupado por esa clase de cosas y por eso veo al niño castaño con duda.

Una persona que deseaba saber más de mí sin ninguna aparente segunda intensión o algo así.

Siempre tengo mi instinto activo tratando de percibir la más mínima señal de intenciones ocultas, incluso una vez se lo pregunte directamente.

— ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Eh? — me respondió confundido, capte su atención.

— ¿Por qué sueles hablar conmigo? —

—Ya te lo dije Ikusaba-san, solo quiero que seamos amigos. — me respondió de una forma tan simple pero con una sonrisa que por un momento compare con el sol…

—Eso es lo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo? —

—No tengo una razón como tal, solo pensé que quizás te gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar. — me respondió un poco avergonzado.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que me gustaría hablar con alguien? — pregunte algo curiosa.

—Es un buen punto. Suelo ver que te aíslas de los demás y a veces me pregunto la razón de ello. Puede que lo diga te moleste un poco pero, quiero saber más de ti, quiero saber si estás bien, si tienes algún problema, simplemente quiero que cuentes conmigo por cualquier cosa que llegue a pasar. —

Con mi instinto al máximo trate de confirmar si me estaba mintiendo o no.

Otra vez…

Mi instinto como soldado me dice que puedo confiar en él, que estaba siendo honesto conmigo.

Entonces procese sus palabras.

¿Ayudarme?

¿Saber de mí?

Entiendo a qué se refiere pero no necesito ayuda, soy la mercenaria de nivel súper preparatoria, puedo cuidarme sola.

Dudo mucho que esté interesado por tanto tiempo en alguien "tan aburrida y decepcionante" como yo.

—Haz lo que quieras. —

Fue lo único que dije antes de comenzar a caminar sin rumbo a la vez que Naegi-kun comenzó a caminar junto a mí sin decir nada más.

¿Qué tanto es verdad o mentira? ¿Puedo confiar en ti? ¿O solo terminare recibiendo…?

…

…

…

Punto de vista de Makoto.

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que ingrese a esta institución en la que todavía no termino de acostumbrarme. Sobre todo con lo que sucedió la mañana siguiente después del duelo de Mondo y Taka en el sauna.

Flashback.

Un nuevo día comenzaba y como siempre me dirigía al comedor para desayunar con los demás, sin saber que al llegar a la cafetería me encontraría una escena muy impactante.

Pero sin saber lo que pasaría abrí la puerta de la cafetería esperando saber cómo termino el duelo de ayer.

—JAJAJAJA, ¿pero qué dices hermano? —

—Tu tampoco me tomes el pelo hermano. —

Lo que vi fue un completo giro de 180° sobre Mondo y Kiyotaka, ayer peleaban y discutían pues no eran capaces de llegar a un acuerdo pero ahora…

Actúan como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Hola Naegi. — Mondo me saludo al verme entrar.

—Queríamos agradecerte por lo que hiciste por nosotros. — dijo Taka con entusiasmo en su voz.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — le pregunte a Hina que estaba cerca de mi pues no entendía lo que pasaba del todo.

—Realmente no lo sé, pero han estado actuando de forma desagradable desde la mañana. — Hina me respondió tratando de ignorar a los 2 nuevos mejores amigos.

En respuesta, ambos "hermanos" comenzaron a reír.

—Las chicas jamás podrán entender los vínculos apasionados que los hombres comparten. ¡La amistad masculina es un vínculo más espeso que la sangre! — Taka declaro de una forma apasionada.

— ¡Como se esperaba de mi hermano! ¡Bien dicho! — dijo Mondo estando de acuerdo con Taka.

—Y bien, ¿Quién gano la batalla? — pregunte un poco curioso.

— ¿A quién le importa eso? — Mondo me dijo en respuesta.

—Es verdad, es mejor que lo saques de tu memoria. — dijo Taka a la vez que se ponía a hacer poses con las manos mientras recitaba.

— ¡Wasurete! ¡Wasurete! ¡Wasurete Beam! —

"N/A: Traducción literal de Wasurete es olvídalo y de beam es rayo."

— ¡Buena esa hermano! — dijo Mondo mientras volvían a reír alegremente.

Yo solo me quede parado sintiéndome incomodo de la repentina amistad de Mondo y Taka.

Habiendo decidido que me quede mucho tiempo me aleje lentamente de ellos y fui a pedir mi desayuno.

Fin del flashback.

Aunque eso no ha sido todo lo que me ha pasado. Mi suerte jamás permitiría que estuviera tranquilo tanto tiempo pero de solo recordarlo siento que mis energías se van por lo que mejor me concentrare en lo que sucede actualmente.

—Laser Tag. — esas simples palabras provenientes de León causo múltiples reacciones en uno de los raros días donde toda la clase estaba presente.

Mondo, Yasuhiro, Hifumi, Sayaka, Chihiro, Aoi, Junko y Sakura estaban algo emocionados en distintos niveles.

Kyoko, Touko y Celestia quedaron en silencio.

Pude ver algo inusual y era que Mukuro seguía con una mirada imperturbable pero en sus ojos el brillo era el mismo que el de un niño en víspera de navidad.

León había propuesto que todos fuéramos el Sábado a un local de Laser Tag que estaba relativamente cerca de la academia y muchos aceptaron rápidamente mientras que otros se unieron más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

En cuanto a Taka él mostró su inconformidad ante la idea.

— ¡Espera un segundo! — gritó mientras se levantaba. — ¡Tenemos tarea! ¡No podemos distraernos con juegos infantiles como esos! —

— ¡Vamos, hermano! ¡Siempre estás trabajando! Un poco de diversión con tus amigos será genial. — dijo Mondo esperando disuadir a su amigo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Acabo de encontrar un lugar de juegos láser no muy lejos de la escuela! Podemos reservar el lugar para el sábado por la noche. ¡Ya planeé cómo jugar! — explicó la súper estrella de beisbol.

—Pero… —

— ¡Por favor! — suplicando a todas las personas que estaban entusiasmados con la idea, Mukuro solo estaba cruzando los dedos y rezando para que aceptara.

Taka abrió mucho los ojos, avergonzado y después de un largo suspiro dijo que sí.

—Kirigiri-chan, tú también te unes a nosotros, ¿verdad? — Pregunto Aoi emocionada. Ella asintió de acuerdo.

Al parecer Kirigiri-san comenzaba a integrarse un poco al grupo, eso era bueno. Hace unos días me había dado a la tarea de hablar más con ella y convencerla de unirse más a la clase por lo que ver que comenzaba a ser amiga de Hina me hizo sentirme feliz por ella.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Togami-kun, Celes-san? — pregunto León esperando su confirmación.

—Si todos se van, no veo por qué debería privarme de algo de entretenimiento. — Ella rio con elegancia y educación.

— ¿Por qué yo, el _estimado_ Byakuya Togami, debería…? —

—Él no vendrá~ — dijo Junko con un tono aburrido como si hubiese esperado esa reacción en Togami-kun.

Para ser sincero, después de conocer un poco de él en estas 2 semanas me hizo pensar que él daría una respuesta como esa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye! ¡Nunca dije eso! ¡Me uniré a su actividad! ¡Así puedo mostrarles lo perfecto que soy! — dijo Byakuya de manera ofendida y orgullosa.

Si querías involucrar a Togami-kun en algún plan solo usa su orgullo en su contra.

— ¿Realmente crees que serían mejor que Muku-neechan? — Junko se rio un poco, señalando a su hermana que todavía tenía estrellas en sus ojos.

—Tss. Lo veremos en el campo de batalla. — León respondió burlonamente.

Y así, la clase 78 de la Academia Pico de Esperanza iba a jugar Laser Tag el sábado por la noche.

 ** _Sábado por la noche_**

El día había llegado, mis compañeros de clase y yo llegamos al local de Láser Tag que León reservó. Todos teníamos que pagar nuestra estadía, pero estaba claro que nos divertiríamos mucho. Pero alguien tenía una cara bastante seria.

—Hmm... —

— ¿Chihiro-chan? ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Aoi, acercándose a la niña.

—Estaba pensando en reprogramar las pistolas y la armadura láser. Para cambiar el 'modo de juego' ¡En lugar de una puntuación basada, puedo reprogramar para un modo de archivo de vida! ¡Para que los juegos sean más cortos y emocionantes! — El programador sonrió con entusiasmo.

— ¡Es una gran idea! — exclamó Mondo acariciando la cabeza de Chihiro. — ¡Por favor hazlo! —

Byakuya tuvo que pagar más para permitir que el pequeño programador realizara los ajustes, ya que está prohibido hacerlo. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, era hora de pensar en cómo jugar, ¿equipos? ¿En solitario?

—De todos modos, el equipo con Mukuro en él ciertamente ganará. — Yasuhiro suspiró, ajustando su armadura.

No pude evitar pensar en que es lo más inteligente que ha dicho Yasuhiro el día de hoy.

—No necesariamente, estoy seguro de que si los chicos están todos juntos, la Soldado supremo no tendrá posibilidad de ganar. — El motorista dijo con pistola en mano.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? Las chicas ciertamente ganarían. — Sayaka frunció el ceño, las otras chicas se unieron a ella y ahora estaban mirando al adolescente con el copete.

—Ya lo veremos. — Mondo se burló.

—Bueno, tenemos nuestros equipos para la primera ronda: chicos contra chicas. — Suspiró León, pasando una mano por su cabello.

Todos asintieron y una vez que consiguieron su armadura y sus armas, cada equipo se separó.

Chihiro miraba a ambos lados, asustada, pero cuando vio a Mondo asintiendo con la cabeza, sonrió y se fue con las otras chicas.

Una vez que los niños nos reunimos frente a las puertas, ya que la sala de juegos tenía dos entradas cada una en cada extremo del patio, comenzamos a pensar en un plan de acción.

— ¡Muy bien equipo! ¡Planifiquemos esto! — Gritó el líder de la pandilla de motociclistas, golpeando su palma con su otro puño. — ¡Los llevaré a todos a la victoria! —

— ¿Y por qué deberías ser el líder? — preguntó el heredero Togami cruzando los brazos. —Como el futuro líder de la corporación Togami, deberían dejar... —

—No, amigo. ¡No eres un líder! Solo eres un jefe, y no de una buena manera. — Exclamó León en desaprobación.

— ¡Y Bro ya es un líder de un grupo, por lo que sabe más sobre liderar un grupo! — gritó Kiyotaka.

— ¡Tch! Bien. No me culpes cuando nos destruyan. — Declaro Byakuya mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Finalmente, al llegar a un acuerdo, Mondo explicó primero cómo era el "campo de batalla": tenía dos pisos, el de abajo era una especie de pequeño laberinto, mientras que el de arriba era dos balcones contra las paredes con una vista superior perfecta y un lugar escondido en el laberinto.

Perfecto para un francotirador. Luego les recordó a sus compañeros que eran 7 contra 9, y entre estas 9 chicas, tres de ellas eran amenazas graves.

Primero: Sakura Ogami, no saben si es buena con las armas, pero con su título de Artista Marcial de nivel Súper Preparatoria, podría ser peligrosa y ágil.

Segundo: Kyoko "Reina de Hielo" Kirigiri, no saben si ella sabe cómo usar una pistola láser o simplemente una pistola normal, pero como ella es una detective, deben tomar precauciones.

Y, finalmente, el más peligroso de todos: Mukuro "Soldado de invierno" Ikusaba, ella es la mejor soldado, eso es todo. Después, propuso un plan: 3 francotiradores irán a los balcones, y los otros irán a la línea del frente.

—Disculpe, Mondo Ohwada-dono, pero ¿quiénes serán los francotiradores? — preguntó Hifumi, levantando su mano.

—Bueno, Bro y yo iremos por el lado derecho. ¡Y por el otro lado, veamos tus puntuaciones! —

— ¿Puntuaciones? — preguntó Yasuhiro.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¿Quién jugó láser tag antes? — Preguntó al líder de motociclistas de nivel Súper Preparatoria, en respuesta, consiguió 3 manos levantadas: León, Hifumi y Yasuhiro. —Está bien, Hagakure, ¿cuál fue tu rango en los juegos que jugaste? —

—Uh... ¿último? Siempre... — suspiró.

—Está bien, ve adelante. ¿Yamada? —

— ¡Siempre terminé en el top 5! — el Artista Doujin exclamó orgulloso, con las manos en las caderas.

—Ok. Mocoso del béisbol, tu turno. —

— ¡Oye! B-bueno, siempre estuve en el top 10... Entre 6 y 10... —

—Está bien, tú también vas al frente. —

— ¡Está arreglado! El gordo irá por el balcón izquierdo, Bro y yo iremos por el derecho. El resto irá por delante, deberías ir por equipos de dos, en caso de una emboscada. ¿De acuerdo? —

— ¡Sí señor! — Todos, excepto Byakuya gritaron, debieron haber gritado un poco demasiado fuerte porque al otro lado de la habitación todas las chicas giraron sus cabezas hacia ellos confundidas. Parece que también estaban planeando un plan de acción.

— ¡Ganaremos! — le gritó a su líder este juego, extendiendo su brazo con un puño. Los otros adolescentes se unieron a él.

— ¡Porque somos HOMBRES! Oye, espera... ¡Chico rico! ¡Únete a nosotros! —

— ¡Tch! — Fue lo único que dijo Byakuya mientras extendía su brazo con el resto.

—Somos un equipo para este juego, ¡vamos! —

— ¡GANAREMOS! — Y todos levantaron el puño en el aire con un "¡YEAAAAAH!"

POV Normal.

Ellos perderán...

O al menos en los cálculos de Junko Enoshima que miraba al lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos de los chicos con una sonrisa un poco espelúznate.

— "Pronto conocerán la desesperación simples mortales, upupupupu." —

El juego comienza, las armaduras tienen una pantalla que se adjunta en el cofre y está en ángulo hacia arriba, justo debajo de la espinilla. Makoto lee los nombres y adivina a qué nombres de código pertenece:

* * *

Chicos:

Makoto Naegi – Star

Mondo Ohwada – Tower

Kiyotaka Ishimaru – Hierophant

Hifumi Yamada – Temperance

León Kuwata – Lovers

Yasuhiro Hagakure – The Fool

Byakuya Togami – Emperor

Chicas:

Sayaka Maizono – High Priestess

Chihiro Fujisaki – Magician

Celeste Ludenberg – Empress

Junko Enoshima – The World

Aoi Asahina – Judgment

Toko Fukawa – Hermit

Sakura Ogami – Streight

Kyoko Kirigiri – Chariot

Mukuro Ikusaba – Death

* * *

Makoto fue a la izquierda como estaba planeado una vez dentro del patio y subió las escaleras hacia el balcón izquierdo donde podía disparar a algunos oponentes. Subió las escaleras, el balcón es un largo corredor con pequeños espacios para esconderse a su lado.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el escondite central, pero después de dos pasos escuchó ruidos de chasquidos al otro lado del balcón, rápidamente se escondió en el espacio junto a él y tuvo una idea.

Apuntó su arma sin rumbo hacia el otro extremo del corredor, aún oculta, y disparó tres veces.

—Buen intento pero es lamentable decirte que has fallado por muy poco. —

Makoto no tuvo problemas en reconocer a quien le pertenecía la voz lo que causo un temblor involuntario en el afortunado/desafortunado estudiante.

—"Tengo que salir de aquí, lo más sigiloso y rápido posible." — fueron sus pensamientos y entonces comenzó a correr lejos del lugar mientras maldecía un poco su suerte.

Mientras que en el lugar donde Makoto, se encontraban 2 chicas que en la mente de Makoto eran muy peligrosas en este juego.

—Muy bien Muku-nee, parece que apareció nuestra primera víctima upupupu. _Ahora mi verdugo, ve y tráeme la cabeza de blasfemo que intento matar a tu reina._ — ordeno Junko en su personaje real mientras su hermana se sonrojaba un poco.

—"Junko-chan… No te fallare." — Entonces Mukuro con un sonrojo en su rostro fue a perseguir a su presa mientras Junko se quedaba cerca de ella analizando su entorno.

* * *

En algún lugar del laberinto, la nadadora y la luchadora corrían por los senderos del laberinto. Inclinándose hacia adelante para proteger la armadura en su pecho.

Pero cuando llegaron a la vuelta de la esquina, la voz de una estrella de béisbol pelirroja llamó a Aoi, que gritó sorprendida e indefensa, dejando su armadura expuesta permitiendo que León le disparara.

— ¡Una menos ¿no Asahina?! — grito León de manera victoriosa.

— ¡Aw loco! ¡Eso es bajo Kuwata-kun! — Aoi se quejó.

— ¡Jejeje! ¡Y ahora! ¡Aquí va el otro! — gritó mientras disparaba siete veces, apuntando a la peleadora. Pero sucedió algo inesperado.

Sakura Ogami movió su mano muy rápidamente, y todos los disparos se bloquearon.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué...? ¿Tú... acabas de bloquear el láser con _tu mano_? ¡¿Qué demonios…?!— exclamó León, con la boca abierta al igual que sus ojos.

En el momento en que León quedó estupefacto, la luchadora apuntó rápidamente su arma hacia él y disparó varias veces... La Estrella de Béisbol se recompuso rápidamente y saltó para ponerse a cubierto.

— ¡Ella no puede apuntar un arma! ¡Gordo! ¡Tú turno! — él ordenó.

— ¡AYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! — chilló la artista Doujin, corriendo de una esquina a otra, disparando su pistola láser a la peleadora definitiva, apuntando a su armadura de pecho con una buena precisión pero aun así fueron bloqueados por su mano.

—Impresionante. Puede bloquear todos los ataques desde el frente como un escudo humano. ¡Debemos atacarla por detrás! — exclamó antes de correr hacia el laberinto, dejando atrás a su compañero.

—H-Hey ¡Espera! —

—Kuuwaata-kun ~— cantó una voz melodiosa detrás del chico pelirrojo. Este último se congeló al escuchar su nombre, pero antes de que pudiera girar y atacar, recibió un disparo en la espalda.

—Te tengo ~— sonrió Sayaka.

— ¡Arg, maldita sea! — Gritó pero después de una rápida mirada, sonrió a la chica, —Jejeje te atraparon. —

— ¿Qué…? — y de repente su armadura se apagó, — ¿Dónde…? —

— ¡Parece que uno de los francotiradores está haciendo un buen trabajo! — él sonrió.

— ¿Quién? — Sayaka levantó la vista hacia el balcón y vio a un ahoge asomándose desde uno de los escondites el cual pronto desapareció de su vista dando a entender que se fue a otro lugar. — ¡Oh! —

—Muy bien, ambos estamos eliminados. ¡Asahina! ¡Maizono-chan! ¡Salgamos! — exclamo la estrella del béisbol.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Buena suerte Sakura! ¡Muéstrales el infierno! — ella animó a su amiga con un ´choca esos cinco´.

—Lo haré. — respondió ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

En otro lugar, Yasuhiro Hagakure se perdió. Se suponía que debía formar equipo con Byakuya, pero en un segundo de desatención, el Heredero desapareció, dejando a su compañero de equipo atrás y solo.

—Aw hombre... esto da miedo... — gimió mientras deambulaba por el laberinto.

En eso observa como Makoto llega a su posición antes de pasar a un lado.

— ¡Corre Hagakure-san, creo que alguien está detrás de mí! — exclamo el chico del ahoge doblando su carrera por el pasillo izquierdo.

— ¡Espera Naegi…! — Yasuhiro no completo su oración al ver que su armadura se apagó. — ¡¿Pero qué…?!— Yasuhiro dio un chillido del miedo al ver a cierta chica pelinegra junto a una pelirrubia fresa.

—Bien hecho Mukuro-nee, uno menos sin embargo, no creo que sea la presa que estamos buscando. — dijo Junko mientras su hermana asentía.

Ambas siguieron su camino dejando atrás al pobre Yasuhiro temblando de miedo.

— ¿Y ahora como salgo de aquí? — se preguntó Yasuhiro antes de caminar en una dirección al azar.

* * *

En el balcón derecho, Mondo estaba de espaldas con su hermano Taka. El primero caminando hacia el otro extremo del corredor y este último lo sigue hacia atrás.

El balcón derecho era un poco diferente al de la izquierda: había un corredor más grande y solo dos grandes escondites, en esos había algunas paredes para emboscar.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, mirando el laberinto para ver cómo iba todo. Desde su punto de vista, habían presenciado como las mellizas Mukuro y Junko perseguían a Makoto luego de haber acabado con Yasuhiro el cual seguía tratando de salir del laberinto.

—Uff, parece que ´Star´ la tiene difícil, 'The World' y 'Death' lo están persiguiendo. — comento Mondo.

—Si, además perdimos a 'The fool' y a 'Lovers', solo quedamos 5, por suerte 'High Priestess' y 'Judment' están fuera. — comento Taka en un tono militar.

—Jeje, espero que sepas cómo apuntar, 'Hierophant´— sonrió el líder de motociclistas.

—Lo mismo va para ti, 'Tower'— respondió Taka de manera retadora.

Una vez que llegaron al segundo escondite, una pequeña silueta saltó de las escaleras del fondo. Era Chihiro Fujisaki que comenzó a gritar un tranquilo "¡Yaaaaaah!" mientras disparaba alrededor del motorista.

'Tower' se rio entre dientes al ver al programador tratando de apuntar pero estaba temblando demasiado. Después de unos segundos, le disparó.

—Lo siento chico. — sonrió y se rio incómodamente cuando vio a ´Magician´ haciendo un puchero triste con lágrimas en el rabillo del ojo.

—Oye, no te preocupes, es solo un ju…—

— ¡BRO CUIDADO! — gritó 'Hierophant' mientras empujaba a su compañero al escondite.

— ¡Hermano! — exclamó Mondo y antes de caer al suelo vio a Kyoko parada en el otro extremo del corredor, donde comenzaron. Fueron muy descuidados al haberse distraído con las gemelas.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH! — gritó la brújula moral cuando le dispararon tres veces en el pecho.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! — gritó a su vez Mondo, levantando las manos en el aire.

— ¿Qué demonios? — susurró Kyoko mientras se escondía detrás de una pared.

— ¡Te vengaré! — exclamó el motorista y comenzó a disparar donde se escondía ´Chariot´.

Kyoko comenzó a analizar su entorno y vio una bombilla en el techo, justo donde se escondía el motorista. Recordó algo sobre estas bombillas en las reglas de la etiqueta láser por lo que le disparó y comenzó a parpadear un pequeño círculo debajo de Mondo en el centro y él gritó.

— ¿Qué coño? ¡¿CÓMO?! — fue eliminado por la trampa (sí, esos pedazos de basura existen en el láser tag)

— ¿Está bien, Mondo? — Susurró Chihiro, caminando hacia él con Taka.

— ¡Salgamos y esperemos que nuestros compañeros de equipo ganen este juego para nosotros! — exclamó la Brújula Moral, entregándole una mano al motorista.

— ¡Si, vamos! — lo agarró y se levantó.

— ¡No pude ayudar mucho a mi equipo, pero estoy seguro de que ganaremos! — exclamó con entusiasmo la niña antes de que el motorista le despeinara el pelo.

—Todavía tenemos un as en nuestro equipo. — se rio y el trío salió del patio de recreo.

Una vez que se retiraron, Kyoko salió de su escondite, preguntándose quién era el 'as' en el equipo de niños. De repente, un disparo láser le había tocado el pecho de su armadura.

Rápidamente salió de su impresión y miró de dónde venía, vio que ´Star´ se asomaba por el otro lado de la habitación.

—Wow, Naegi-kun me tomo por sorpresa, pensé que Mukuro y Junko lo estaban persiguiendo... — susurró y sonrió.

—No debí subestimarlo. — dijo Kyoko antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida del laberinto.

* * *

—Yo-yo-yo odio la oscuridad... — tartamudeó Touko Fukawa junto a Celeste.

—Ahora, Fukawa. No está tan oscuro aquí. Hay mucha luz para que podamos movernos libremente. ¿Pero dónde están esos chicos? La pantalla dice que solo quedan tres. Byakuya ´Emperor´ Togami es uno de ellos, deberíamos cazarlo primero. — con calma dijo Celeste con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¡Byakuya-sama es la única fuente de luz que este mundo necesita! ¡Y lo encontraré y me sacrificaré por su perfección en este estúpido juego! — gritó la escritora volviéndose demasiado violentamente hacia la apostadora, haciendo que un poco de su cabello hormigueara debajo de su nariz. — ¡AA-ACHOO! — ella estornudó.

—Oh hola Shou. — suspiró 'Empress', y se sorprendió cuando vio a un adolescente rubio esconderse detrás de una pared. — ¡Alto allí! ¡Togami! —

— ¡BYAKUYA-SAMA! — Genocider chilló, sin siquiera preguntarse qué estaba pasando, su amado estaba allí y era todo lo que necesitaba saber. — ¡Voy por ti amor mío! — ella gritó antes de reírse histéricamente y correr al otro extremo del corredor del laberinto.

— ¡No, espera! — ordenó Celeste, pero demasiado tarde, en el segundo en que el asesino estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, su nombre en clave quedó marcado como eliminado en la pantalla. Celeste suspiró mientras se ponía a cubierto.

—Estás fuera, Shou. — dijo con calma el Heredero.

— ¡¿Fuera?! ¡¿Fuera y sucia?! Espera. Está oscuro... tenemos armaduras... tenemos armas... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Byakuya-sama! ¡¿Estamos teniendo nuestra primera vez aquí?! ¿Y con juegos de rol~? Oooooooh~ ¡Me encanta! — jadeó de manera sensual y comenzó a babear, con la lengua colgando.

— ¡No seas ridícula, escoria pervertida! Estamos jugando laser tag, y tú estás fuera. — Byakuya Togami hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras miraba a la chica frente a él. De repente se le ocurrió una idea. —Pero... tal vez puedas ayudarme de alguna manera. — sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¡¿Cómo cómo?! —

—Celeste está allá, tráemela para que pueda eliminarla. — él demando.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — chilló Celeste al otro lado del pasillo.

— ¡Sí, señor! — Genocider saludó antes de correr hacia la niña lolita.

— ¡No te atrevas! ¡Aah! ¡Detente! — exclamó la jugadora mientras la arrastraban hacia Byakuya.

—Bueno. — él sonrió y le disparó.

—Eso es trampa... Pagarás por esto Byakuya Togami. — Se enojó mientras arrastraba a Genocider fuera del juego.

—Jeje... como si me importara. Dos abajo... Solo quedan tres. Y como predijo el motociclista idiota, son 2 de las tres más peligrosas... — dijo mientras miraba su pantalla y comenzó a caminar bajo la cubierta en el laberinto.

* * *

Junko miró su pantalla con cierto interés, solo quedaban tres personas en cada equipo.

* * *

Chicos:

Makoto Naegi – Star

Mondo Ohwada – Tower

Kiyotaka Ishimaru – Hierophant

Hifumi Yamada – Temperance

León Kuwata – Lovers

Yasuhiro Hagakure – The Fool

Byakuya Togami – Emperor

Chicas:

Sayaka Maizono – High Priestess

Chihiro Fujisaki – Magician

Celeste Ludenberg – Empress

Junko Enoshima – The World

Aoi Asahina – Judgment

Toko Fukawa – Hermit

Sakura Ogami – Streight

Kyoko Kirigiri – Chariot

Mukuro Ikusaba – Death

* * *

Miró hacia el laberinto, ´Emperor´ y ´Temperance´ se unieron contra Streight.

Mientras Byakuya le disparaba desde el frente, cada disparo bloqueado por sus manos, Hifumi estaba buscando su camino detrás de ella. Mukuro apuntó su pistola láser al artista, y con un solo disparo ella lo eliminó.

Él chilló confundido antes de abandonar el laberinto, mirando hacia abajo, decepcionado. Ahora era el turno de Byakuya, pero Junko le disparo a través de una bombilla en un ángulo perfecto, ya que también fue eliminado por sorpresa.

—"Me tendieron una trampa." — pensó Byakuya sorprendido mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Pero sucedió algo inesperado, Sakura también fue eliminada justo después del Heredero.

—"Buen trabajo Naegi..." — pensó Byakuya, ahora eran dos a uno, todos francotiradores.

Junko miro a su hermana la cual se preparaba para perseguir a Makoto.

—"Es interesante que Lucky-boy haya llegado tan lejos pero lastima~ Ahora es un simple conejo en las fauces de un lobo esperando a que el lobo feroz…"—

Junko no pudo terminar la oración debido a un grito.

— ¡Junko-chan! ¡Huye! —

Esa voz…

Junko guiándose por la voz de su desesperante gemela mayor fue a un rincón a comprobar algo.

* * *

Chicos:

Makoto Naegi – Star

Mondo Ohwada – Tower

Kiyotaka Ishimaru – Hierophant

Hifumi Yamada – Temperance

León Kuwata – Lovers

Yasuhiro Hagakure – The Fool

Byakuya Togami – Emperor

Chicas:

Sayaka Maizono – High Priestess

Chihiro Fujisaki – Magician

Celeste Ludenberg – Empress

Junko Enoshima – The World

Aoi Asahina – Judgment

Toko Fukawa – Hermit

Sakura Ogami – Streight

Kyoko Kirigiri – Chariot

Mukuro Ikusaba – Death

* * *

—"Esto… No puede ser." — Junko estaba atónita al ver el nombre de su hermana Mukuro subrayado mostrando que había sido eliminada.

Mientras Junko se ponía a analizar en los posibles escenarios en donde alguien tan torpe como Makoto pudiese ganarle a su hermana, los demás estudiantes tenía pensamientos encontrados al observar el nombre de Mukuro Ikusaba tachado.

— ¿Esto es real? ¡Naegi-chii realmente pudo eliminar a la soldado suprema! — dijo Yasuhiro de manera escandalosa.

—Ikusaba-chan, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — pregunto Aoi claramente confundida.

* * *

Minutos antes.

* * *

Mukuro Ikusaba se disponía a perseguir a su objetivo: El estudiante afortunado de nivel súper preparatoria Makoto Naegi.

Escucho cerca de ella los pasos de Makoto los cuales la guiaron a un pasillo y frente a ella se encontraba el estudiante afortunado.

—No es nada personal Naegi-kun. — fue lo único que dijo Mukuro antes de disparar pero en ese momento Makoto que se encontraba dando la espalda a Mukuro resbalo y cayo esquivando el láser por muy poco.

Viendo a Makoto caer de espalda y con su arma cayendo lejos de su mano pensó en que todo había terminado pero entonces su armadura brillo.

— ¿Eh? —

Mukuro Ikusaba estaba sorprendida, genuinamente sorprendida de haber recibido un disparo (incluso si se trataba de un láser y no munición real) pero entonces lo entendió al observar su entorno.

Cuando Makoto resbalo, disparo su arma de manera inconsciente pero su disparo no se perdió, dio en una de las bombillas que habían en el laberinto y reboto en dirección a Mukuro que no lo esquivo ya que su instinto de súper soldado no sintió una intención en su contra.

—"Mi única debilidad. No puedo esquivar los disparos silenciosos que vienen en mi dirección que fueron hechos por accidente. ¿Esta es la buena suerte de Naegi-kun?"— se preguntó Mukuro mientras se retiraba lentamente del laberinto.

—"Ahora solo quedan Junko-chan y Naegi-kun, pero…"— por un momento un pensamiento cruzo en Mukuro quien no se detenía en su andar.

* * *

Volviendo al presente, Mukuro se quedó viendo a una de las pantallas que mostraban el interior del laberinto. En silencio sin responder la duda de la amante de las donas.

—Sea como sea, solo queda ´The World´ Enoshima, los chicos ya tenemos la victoria en nuestras manos. —

—"Se equivocan" —

—Es verdad, Naegi-dono logro eliminar a las chicas más peligrosas, sin duda Enoshima-dono no tiene oportunidad. —

—"Se equivocan" —

— ¡Al infierno! ¡Cuando Naegi termine esto iremos a celebrar como nunca! —

— ¡Lenguaje bro! —

— ¡Vamos Enoshima-chan! ¡Tú puedes! —

—Hmm, que ruidosos son. ¡Más te vale acabar esto Naegi y aléjate de mí Genocider! —

—"Junko-chan debería tenerlo todo bajo control incluso sin mi o será que ¿La suerte de Naegi-kun puede superar las predicciones de Junko-chan?" — fueron los pensamientos de Mukuro y esa característica expresión sin emociones las que tenían centradas a Sayaka, Celes y Kyoko quienes se preguntaban internamente sobre los pensamientos de la mercenaria de Fenrir.

* * *

Regresando al laberinto.

* * *

Makoto Naegi se encontraba corriendo por el laberinto luego de haber recobrado el sentido. Lo primero que le sorprendió al levantarse fue que aún se encontraba dentro del juego.

Lo siguiente al revisar la lista de participantes fue que el nombre de Mukuro se encontraba subrayado.

—"No entiendo como paso pero, logre ganar un duelo contra Ikusaba-san, ¿tal vez fue mi suerte…? Eso no importa, con Ikusaba-san fuera solo quedamos 2."— pensó Makoto mientras seguía corriendo por el laberinto buscando señales de la súper modelo.

—"¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde?" —

En eso Makoto volvió a tropezarse viendo que había eludido un tiro de láser. Rápidamente rodo hasta una esquina y busco con la vista su objetivo.

— ¡Maki-chan! —

Makoto se estremeció un poco ante el sonar de su nombre.

— ¡Maki-chan! ¡Sal por favor! —

Makoto escuchaba perfectamente la voz melosa y a la vez maliciosa de Junko mientras sujetaba su arma con más fuerza.

Decidió que no se quedaría quieto esperando a que Junko lo acorrale por lo que salió corriendo sin una dirección fija, a la vez que disparaba por todos lados esperando otro golpe de suerte.

— ¡No, no, no~! ¡Muy mal Maki-chan! ¡No puedes disparar por todos lados esperando que alguno me dé, siempre puede ocurrir algo muuuy desafortunado como ser eliminado por tu propio disparo! ¡Upupupupu! —

La voz de Junko provocaba que el ritmo cardiaco de Makoto subiera aún más. En eso cuando Makoto giro por una esquina se encontró frente a Junko la cual solo lo miraba con su sonrisa habitual.

—Te encontré Maki-chan~ Upupupupu. — dijo Junko mientras apuntaba su arma al pecho de Makoto, con un solo disparo, el juego había terminado con la victoria del equipo de las chicas.

* * *

Puntuaciones:

Judgment – 0p

Lovers – 1p

High Priestess – 1p

The Fool – 0p

Magician – 0p

Hierophant – 0p

Tower – 1p

Chariot – 2p

Hermit – 0p

Empress – 0p

Temperance – 0p

Emperor – 2p

Streight – 0p

Death – 2p

Star – 4p

The World – 2p

* * *

— ¡Wow! ¡Naegi-chii hizo casi todo el trabajo de nuestro equipo! — dijo Yasuhiro muy emocionado.

—Y en nuestro equipo hubo un triple empate, fue una sorpresa que Enoshima haya podido empatar con Kirigiri e Ikusaba, pero no me quejo, gracias a ella ganamos la ronda. — dijo Celes con su habitual tono.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso es más que obvio, no soy tan débil como todos piensan! ¡Jajajaja! — se carcajeo Junko mientras su actitud y sus movimientos se mostraban muy intensos como las de una estrella de rock.

— ¡Al infierno con eso! ¡Con Naegi como nuestra nueva arma definitiva seguro ganaremos la próxima vez! — grito Mondo de manera apasionada a lo cual varios de los chicos secundaron sus palabras haciendo sentir a Makoto avergonzado.

—Para el siguiente round ¿Cómo deberíamos jugar? — pregunto Hifumi curioso.

—Bueno… que tal…—

Con los ánimos en alto, los estudiantes de la clase 78 se preparaban para jugar otro round pensando en diferentes cosas como en sus objetivos personales y demás.

En el caso de las hermanas de la desesperación, ambas observaban al estudiante afortunado, cada una con ciertos pensamientos sobre su enfrentamiento en el juego. Y en los resultados del mismo.

¿Qué más les depara el futuro a los estudiantes de esta clase tan particular?

Capítulo 5: Un juego desesperadamente divertido.

Bienvenidos mis lectores definitivos, soy yo Kevin4491 trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de Danganronpa, no crean que me morí, solo estuve descansando un poco pero después de mucho tiempo les traigo este capítulo el cual espero que disfruten mientras preparo un arco con el cual espero poder darle un final a este fic con la pareja dispareja.

Nos vemos para la próxima, no olviden dejar su comentario, me ayudaría mucho saber lo que ustedes opinen para poder mejorar los siguientes capítulos.


End file.
